Rugrats Angelica Super Saiyan Chronicles 2
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: the sequel to Rugrats Angelica Super Saiyan Chronicles rating m for blood , gore , and swearing
1. Chapter 1: Breaking through

Chapter 1 : Breaking through

Disclamier : Rugrats belong and characters belong to arlene

Previously on Rugrats Angelica Super Saiyan Chronicles

Coco Labouche : hello mon ami

Kira : look coco i told you already i'm not your friend

Coco Labouche : you will come back to paris to help me with my dreams of becoming the president of EuroReptarland

Kira : as you wish

Fast Foward to the present

Chas : that bitch

Stu : calm down Chas

Chas : don't tell me to calm down Stu

Chuckie : my daddy is upset that Kira returned to paris to work for that nasty french woman

Angelica : i know and she still didn't promise me the float i was suppose to ride on

Tommy : um Angelica ?

Angelica : yes Tommy

Tommy : why do have a tail sticking out of your butt

Angelica : say what now

she turns around to look at the brown tail she's starts to freak out Drew entered the room after he heard angelica screaming at the top of her lungs .

Angelica : Daddy i'm scared

Drew : oh yeah the tail thing yeah after your super saiyan 3 transformation the tail was growing i didn't know what to do so i let grow

Didi : we're almost to the airport

Betty's (POV)

we were at the airport each of us took pictures of her kids for their passports Susie was with us after we begged Randy and Lucy because she also cared for Kira's safety as well as Kimi's the plane heading to paris was here so all of us grabbed our luggage we were now boarding the plane heading to paris Chuckie was looking out of the airplane window like before Phil , Lil , Tommy were sitting next to him he was also holding his teddy bear .

Didi : i hope we can save Kira before the unthinkable happens

at the Japanese theme park Kira was inside with Kimi sitting on her lap typing Kimi was looking her at her deep down she worried about her but she was far too young to understand her mother's choice .

Kira : i'm not sure if you can understand this but i made this choice because i don't want to lose you or chuckie if i did i couldn't live with myself

Charlotte : were is this woman at i want to put my foot deep in her ass

Lou Pickles : count me in soldier Pickles

Didi : there it is

Chas : just you wait Coco your mine

Charlotte kicks the doors down Kira and Coco turn their attention to Chas and the other grown ups plus the babies .

Kira : oh no

Angelica : long time no see Coco

Coco Labouche : you !

Stu : you let Kira go and we promise this won't get ugly

Susie : kimi don't worry we will save you from this monster

Coco Labouche : don't even a try it

she pulled out a gun aiming it at the angelica and the other babies Stu was restraining herself from breaking bad on her Chas was also restraining himself for Kira , Kimi and Chuckie .

Angelica : Chuckie i have an idea

Chuckie : you better make it quick because we're about to die

Angelica : we fuse together

Chuckie : you're kidding right ?

Angelica : it's the only way we can defeat her

Coco Labouche : are you two up too ?

Chuckie : okay angelica

Angelica : just follow my lead

Both : Fu-si-on Ha !

After doing the fusion dance they were now fused together Susie couldn't imagine her and Chuckie becoming one person Stu particapated this as a advantage to take coco down .

Super Chuckelica : i am neither Chuckie or Angelica i am one who will defeat you

Coco Labouche : Salach bo

Kira : my Chuckie plus Angelica

Kimi 's ( POV)

Chuckie and Angelica were fused together all of thei physical feature such as the red orange hair , the glasses , angelica's purple ribbons it was too much to take in so i went to behind mommy hiding my face then Super Chuckelica dashed toward her knocking the gun out of her hand she punched her she was on the stage with blood leaking from the left side of the lip .

Super Chuckelica : you will not lay a finger on Kira or Kimi

Coco Labouche : damn i can't attack them but they fused together

she was about to attack again but the fusion wore off because of the thirty minute time limit Coco then grabbed angelica by her leg throwing her into the reptar robot she grabbed the gun and she started to shoot Angelica her long sleeved orange red blouse with flared cuffs , blue and green polka dotted tights , orange socks and purple sneakers were torn so half of her chest was exposed .

Chas : Chuckie are you hurt anywhere ?

he nodded at him Angelica however wasn't in no shape or form to fight her did was going to take upon herself to by Angelica sometime to escape she grabbed coco from the back in a commander pinch

Angelica was looking up at the sky and her heart started to beat rapidly her eyes were filled with a red she was transforming into giant saiyan ape Coco broke free from her grasp and she shot chas in his leg and once again his heart .

Kira : Chas no !

Chas : Kira don't worry about me

Coco then when up to dil and she slapped him in his cheek that caused Angelica to be lost in a fit of rage toward her she happened to turn around to see her as a giant ape .

Coco Labouche : no let me go

Tommy : don't kill her then you will be no better than she is

she was squeezing her tightly Dil was crying until Didi was holding him in her arms Betty pulled out a picture of angelica and the babies together she stopped squeezing coco to death to look at the picture she regained control over the ape she was transforming again into the form the surpasses super Saiyan 3 smoke was everywhere the chairs were destroyed Kimi crawled over to where Angelica was to notice the new look Angelica has her blonde hair was black she returned to having her two pony tails her purple ribbons were now red , She was wearing a red shirt , Tan pants and black sneakers the diaper was underneath her tan pants . she had her tail sticking out from the back it was red. And black trims around the eyes her eye color was yellow unike the Super Saiyan 3 there no electricty it was replaced by sparkles and a flame like aura her voice was deeper .

Kimi : Angelica are you still on the side of good ?

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica smiled at Kimi and Kimi smiled at her back Kira also looked over at Angelica

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : well Coco how i show you my true power ?

Drew : wow Angelica looks different

Charlotte : O.M.G

Susie : wait until i tell harold about this

Phil : guys we have to learn how to transform into Super saiyan , Super Saiyan 2 , Super Saiyan Second Grade , Super Saiyan Third Grade , Super Saiyan 3 . Super Saiyan 4 , Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan blue , Saiyan Beyond God , Super Saiyan Blue .

Chuckie : so we will be on Angelica's level ?

Tommy : yep

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica used her 10x Kamehameha to blow Coco away Kira called lucy telling her that Chas needed Medical Attention As Soon As Possible Kira and Betty carried him away while Betty grabed phil , Lil , Didi grabbed Tommy and Dil and Charlotte carried Kimi away Super Saiyan 4 Angelica used her instant transmisson to teleport to the airport before the others arrived Jean Claude carried coco away from EuroReptarLand Chas was fighting for his life they were getting back on the plane heading home Coco was going to get her revenge and Kira and Angelica were the main targets .

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 : Catching Up With Angelica

Chapter 2 : Catching Up With Angelica

Angelica's (POV)

we returned to Mr. Pickles house were Tommy and those dumb babies except for Dil were training with each other having sparring matches against each other after i opened the door to the Super Saiyan Transformation .

Chuckie : come on Lil show me what you got !

Lil : with pleasure

Chuckie and Lil engaged in a skirmish they were throwning punches and kicks really face Phil and Kimi had a hard time trying to trace Chuckie and Lil's movements they clashed into different areas of the backyard . Lil developed a new attack called engery blaster where she used one hand to fire a large pink beam , Chuckie developed a new attack called ultra mega blitz he pointed his finger forward firing a blue beam at her and both attacks clashed against each other however chuckie won he had more attack in his skill set along with lil Kimi was holding back one of phil's bubble beams at that moment she deflected the bubble beam she was a super saiyan like Angelica her hair was down so the orange rubberbands were removed , she had a yellow aura her eye color was light blue , Chuckie transformed into a super saiyan as well his hair was standing up on his head his eyes were light blue like kimi's and Angelica he also had a yellow aura around him , Phil also transformed his hair was standing up like chuckie's he had a yellow aura his eyes were also light blue , Lil transformed her hair was down like Kimi's and Angelica's she had a yellow aura like the others Tommy and dil were the only two that were unable to transform .

Kira's (POV)

i am praying to god right so that a miracle happens because Chas is fighting for his life right now but Lucy keeps telling me that he will survive i tried to remain clam but i just can't live without my Chas .

Super Saiyan Chuckie : don't worry Angelica were catching up with you one form at a time

Stu : looks Chuckie , Phil , Lil and Kimi are on Angelica's level now

Didi : except Tommy and Dil

Boris : maybe it has something to do with their training who's know they might be there for us when we get into trouble

Howard : that would be nice

Tommy : dil i wish we could do what Angelica and the others do

Dil : yay

miles away from here there was a underground lab where somebody was hiding something in there but the purpose was unknown Kira just came back from the hospital Charlotte tried to make her feel better by calling one of her agents telling them to find a place for vaction .

Kira : thank you Charlotte-san but i don't think a vaction will take my mind off things

Betty : you're worried about Chas

Kira : yes Betty-san

kira gets up from the living room couch heading toward the backyard she looks at Chuckie and Kimi in their Super Saiyan forms Betty and Howard were also in the backyard with Kira .

Howard : Stu wasn't kidding

across the street Susie was taking a bath Lucy was in the living room she was feeling the same pain as Kira so she took upon herself to help the finster family as much as possible . Dr . Karen was ready to turn the androids on

Dr . Karen : it's about time we make the babies pay

Andorid Ninja : who is our target

Dr Karen : this guys

she showed them a picture of the rugrats group now they were on a baby hunt it was nightime everybody was in the park looking up at the stars Tommy was wearing his blue jacket over his blue shirt and his white diaper , Phil and Lil were wearing green jackets with the yellow duck Phil had his blue shorts on and white socks his blue hi top sneakers while Lil had her white diaper underneath her turquoise dress white socks and pink shoes , kimi was wearing her pink jacket underneath her yellow overall dress with the blue cat and her purple cow girl boots , Angelica was wearing her purple jacket over her purple dress with long orange sleeves with a red blouse with flared cuffs blue and green polka dotted tights orange socks and purple sneakers .

Tommy : guys i see something moving

Angelica : i can feel it

Chuckie : we should go investigate

Angelica and the babies leave out the grown up's sight they were going investigate what was in the bushes what they didn't know that they about to start a brand new saga . what did know is that they were never going to give up .

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 : Android Ninja Saga

Chapter 3 Android Ninja Saga

Super Saiyan Angelica vs Android Ninja 1000

as we left the babies they were going to investigate something in the bushes until they discover that it was Dr. Karen

Kimi : who are you suppose to be ?

Android Ninja 1ooo : my name is Android Ninja 1000 i am hear to eliminate you babies

Chuckie : never

Angelica : Chuckie let me handle this

Chuckie : okay but don't let him get close to you

angelica transforms into a super saiyan to fight him the android also powered himself up they clashed punching and kicking the android ninja used he cyber sword to gain the upper hand on angelica .

Super Saiyan Angelica : this won't be a fair fight i can see that already

Phil : Tommy we have to help her or else it's game over for Angelica

Tommy : no guys she wouldn'y allow us to interfer in the battle

Kimi : but Tommy

Tommy : no Buts Kimi

the android Ninja was slashing her across her chest she had blood leaking from her scratch marks then something inside Angelica was causing her pain but she continued to fight Super Saiyan Angelica charged herself up to the maximum she was going to use her Angry Kamehameha on him until the Ninja started to punch her really hard she punched him back doing some damage to exterior of his metal her condititon was worse as the battle continued Chas was now waking up Kira was there she was in tears .

Chas : did i miss something ?

Lucy : it's a long story

Super Saiyan Angelica : Darn i can't use my full power because of my current condititon but i have to use it it's my only chance of defeating him

so she fired her Angry Kamehameha at him to end this battle but the virus took over .

Tommy : Angelica stop !

she did then the Android Ninja kicked her in the chest which caused her to revert back to her normal form she fell toward the ground hard she heavily breathing Charlotte saw her fall so her and drew ran toward her aid. There was no response

Chuckie : it's my turn

Chuckie transformed into Super Saiyan Chuckie he took Angelica's place in battle five more Android Ninja joined the battle causing Phil , Lil and Kimi to transform into Super Saiyan Phil , Super Saiyan Lil and Super Saiyan Kimi .

Susie : hey where is that glow coming from ?

Randy : it's your friends

Susie : are they in trouble ?

Randy : so far from what i can see only Angelica is on trouble

Susie : not Angelica

Randy : go to her

Susie enteres the park hoping she can reach her in time Super Saiyan Chuckie proved to be no match for Android Ninja 1000 he ripped off the his head kicking into the middle of the street his real challenge was Android Ninja 20,000 which was 20x stronger than Android Ninja 1000 Android 20,000 kicked Chuckie in his arm breaking it , Android Ninja 30,0000 had Kimi into a head lock and he dropped her on the head Android Ninja 1,000,000,000 took Phil and Lil out in one slash Tommy was the only one left he was scared so bad that he pooped in his diaper .

Tommy : i need a diaper change and fast

Android 20,000 you tell the babies when they wake up to put up a better fight next time

all three Ninja's leave without a trace Didi comes in to change tommy's diaper when looks over at Chuckie , Phil , Lil , Angelica and Kimi laying on the grass Susie somehow managed to get Angelica to respond .

Charlotte : you almost gave me a heart attack

Susie : you nearly scared me half to death

Angelica : i'm sorry i just couldn't get the job done

from that point on they grabbed their kids heading back home they were treated for their injuries Chas was just now coming out of the hospital with Kira & Lucy so they don't know what happened yet .

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4 : The Chamber

Chapter 4 : The Chamber

Chuckie's (POV)

after the battle in the park i came to terms that Saiyan are not invincible i needed to push himself even further to reach the level beyond super saiyan .

Chas : so that's what happened last night

Didi : they were able to hold their own for a short time but the Androids Ninja's were in a different league than them

Angelica who was recovering from the virus she was in the playpen with Tommy Chuckie was looking out filled with rage toward himself for being foolish Kimi did everything she could think to make him smile again .

Stu : they don't look happy

Lulu : maybe it has something to do with not being able to protect us

Susie was visiting she arrived at the playpen everybody was slient until Susie broke the slience

Susie : look i know you guys lost the battle but you have to use this as a learning experince

Angelica : you're right Susie

Kimi : so what do you have in mind Angelica ?

Angelica : we will have to train in order to be equal level with those Android Ninjas

Tommy : so where are we going to train at

Angelica : just leave that to me

Angelica was using all the metal that was scattered to build this large chamber for the babies to use for a training bround but there was a catch .

Angelica : only two people could be in here at a time

Chuckie : hey kimi care to join me

Kimi : sure big brother

Chuckie and Kimi were the first to go in Tommy and Angelica had to wait outside with Phil and Lil Taffy was there too she was concered about what happened with them .

Howard : their find now

Chuckie was training intenstly every day it took him five days to push past his first transformation else where a baby that consuming humans for breakfest was in the area the army couldn't even harm him he was indestructable Susie left them heading toward town to stop this baby .

Susie : so you're the monster baby

Jack : yes i am on a quest

Susie : well i hate to break to you but your quest will not be complete as long as i'm here and i'm not pulling any punches

Jack : so be it

Susie dashed toward him attacking him first with a uppercut punch then she did a roundhouse kick kicking him into five building he had a secret so he revealed his secret that he was one of them .

Susie : so you came here to obtain power ?

Jack : yes i did

Kimi also acheived a level past super saiyan but she kept that hidden from Chuckie due to his frustration the Android Ninja appeared watching the battle between jack and Susie Jack stopped fighting her and he went after the androids taking there power to obtain a alien form he was no semi alien jack the other four escaped to the islands . Semi Alien Jack followed them to the islands and Susie followed him . Chuckie and Kimi were done training it was now Phil and Lil's turn Tommy was pulling on Angelica's dress .

Tommy : look i think i shouldn't go in there because i don't have saiyan powers like you guys do so it's for the best that i sit this one out

Angelica : okay pickles

Tommy crawled back inside to Didi he grabbed her earring he was playing with it Didi started to laugh a little Dil had spit out his binkie which landed into the dog food for spike . he didn' eat it however because he saw the binkie in the dog bowl so he howled the entire time until Taffy pulled the binkie out of his bowl she placed it back intp his mouth after washing the dog food off .

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5 : Super Chuckie

Chapter 5 : Super Chuckie

Chuckie and Lil trace the alien baby down to the islands Tommy was also there he was going to place a shut down button on their backs Susie tries to get the android ninjas to safety after the energy from android ninja 20,000 was drained .

Chuckie : you think you can make it fun and get away it i don't think so

he flies toward the aliens he was flyling faster he transformed into a super saiyan on his way there Kimi did the same Jack was about to take Android ninja 30,000 energy when he was stopped by Chuckie .

Semi Alien Jack : i see you've come her to try and stop me from reaching absolute power

Super Saiyan Chuckie : i won't say stop more like killing you ass

Semi Alien Jack : kill me ha ! don't me laugh

Super Saiyan Chuckie : for alien filled with my characteristics you're dumb as fuck

Super Saiyan Kimi : Chuckie-San watch your potty mouth

Super Saiyan Chuckie : i was expecting you to be ugly and out of shape

Semi Alien Jack : you don't seem to scared of me since i'm just like you

Super Saiyan Chuckie : you're not like me

Semi Alien Jack : keep telling yourself that

Super Saiyan Chuckie : take a good look i will wipe that retarded smirk right off your face

he starts to charge up his ki and he starts to yell the aura around him increases Kimi was watching him her brother at the finster house Kira could feel Chuckie's presence .

Kira : he's doing it

Chas : you mean ?

Kira : yes

Angelica : something is going on

Tommmy : with who ?

Angelica : with finster

Phil : Chuckie

Lil : does he have a bad itch ?

Semi Alien Jack was full of confidence until Chuckie's energy skyrocketed through the roof the Carmicheal Family was also feeling Chuckie's energy .

Lucy : Susie do feel that ?

Susie : yes mommy i do that's chuckie

Semi Alien Jack's facial expresson changed when he saw yellow sparks coming from his body which destroyed a mountain and the cliff they were standing on his vain was showing her left arm was increasing in strength along with his left Leg he crushed the ground his left foot Semi Alien Jack was in awe of this .

Lil : this is just insane

the yellow flash covered the entire cliff they were standing on along and the transformation was complete the android Ninja 30,000 was behind a tree with android Ninja 1,000,000 .

Android Ninja 30,000 : he's done it

Super Saiyan Kimi : Chuckie did it he has gone beyond Super saiyan

at this point Jack knew he fucked up Chuckie was now Super Chuckie he stood there smiling at him full of confidence so there roles were reveresed until he dashed toward him punching him in gut .

Super Saiyan Kimi : wow

Super Chuckie looked at him smirking Kimi was looking cool and composed by all of this .

Super Chuckie : what happened to all that bravado did i start before i could say begin

Semi Alien Jack : this can't be

Super Chuckie : don't worry the party is just getting started

Super Chuckie didn't give him a chance at recovery he punched him in his chin sending him upward he also kneed in his chest he grabbed him by his leg tossing him like a rag doll toward the island .

Super Saiyan Kimi : keep it going Chuckie

Super Chuckie : how does it feel to be a loser Jack ?

Tommy : he's starting to act like you Angelica

Angelica : as long as he keep them distracted long enough for you to place shut down button on him

Super Chuckie : so are you going make this fight interesting or are we just going to stand here ?

Semi Alien Jack punches Chuckie in the jaw however the his lip was bleeding but that was about all

Super Chuckie : lame

Semi Alien Jack : i put everything into that punch and you shouldn't be this strong you're just chuckie

Super Chuckie : not quite i'm Super Chuckie

so Jack has met has match will Tommy and Angelica finally get the chance to shut them for good or will thing will take a turn for the worst ?

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6 : From Bad To Worse

Chapter 6 : From Bad To Worse

Semi Alien Jack : this is impossible Super Chuckie big deal

Super Chuckie : do i have to spell it out for you give me a break you're just stupid as ever

Semi Alien Jack : don't test me boy the planet were i come from we eat punks like you for breakfeast

Super Chuckie : well i just changed everything if i were you give up now or else i will show the true meaning of pain

this angered him even more Super Chuckie had his back turned to him smirking Tommy was standing behind a rock watching Super Chuckie and Semi Alien Jack then jack leaps up on the mountain getting ready to use one of Chuckie's attack .

Semi Alien Jack : so along friend !

he shoots a green beam at him Android Ninja 30,000 and Android Ninja 1,000,000 were ducking in cover along with Super Saiyan Kimi Jack was underneath rubble he removed the rubble trying to catch a glimpse of Super Chuckie . Super Chuckie was glowing hardly a scratch on him .

Super Chuckie : way to go now then can we get down to the real fight

Semi Alien Jack : i put everything into that attack and yet he's unphased by this

Kira's(POV)

Chuckie has the upperhand on Jack so this fight shouldn't take along unless something else happens

Super Chuckie grabs him by his tail flingling him into a boulder he also punched him in his gut sending him underwater he followed himi underwater blasting him away .

Super Chuckie : you wasted my time

Semi Alien Jack : wait how you like try and defeat me in my full power alien form ?

Super Chuckie : so you're saying that if could defeat you then i will be the mos powerful baby in the world ?

Super Saiyan Kimi : i don't like where this is going

Super Chuckie : go ahead i will be down here waiting

Tommy : i can't do this

his cover was blown he didn't know what to do at this point he was now caught between a rock and a hard place Didi felt sorry for him along with Stu Dil started to cry for tommy Phil and Lil were watching from the Chamber with Susie and Angelica knew what was coming next so tommy took it upon himself to help the Ninjas escape or else they would have their life taken away from them .

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7 : Super Chuckie wins

Chapter 7 : Super Chuckie Wins

Semi Alien Jack takes the energy from the two Ninja's he was now full powered Jack Super Chuckie was pleased but Super Saiyan Kimi wasn't .

Didi : this is terrible

Super Chuckie : well we can finally fight for real

Fully Powered Jack : i feel 40 years younger again

Super Chuckie : hey ugly

Fully Powered Jack : are you here to fight me

Super Chuckie : yep

Tommy : i want to go home to mommy

Angelica : hold on Tommy

Super Saiyan Kimi : way to Chuckie

Super Chuckie : quiet Kimi

Fully Powered Jack : so Super Chuckie would you entertain me in getting used to my new form

Super Chuckie : go ahead but after this you're dead

Fully Powered Jack : whatever

Fully Powered Jack thought that he was going to pumble him to the ground it was the other way around Super Chuckie was pumbling him into the ground not holding back Kimi was transforming into Super Kimi right in front of Tommy .

Tommy : looks like Chuckie is going to win

Super Chuckie : what's wrong i thought you would put more of a fight

he was badly damaged he begged him for mercy Super Chuckie didn't fall pray to his request and he bought his hand together to use his Final Blast

Super Chuckie : Final Blast

his attack left the gaping hole in his chest also splitting the ocean apart Tommy was cheering his best friend on as the Jack collapsed he had no longer had the wil lto fight .

Chas: that's my boy

thanks to Chuckie Fully Powered Jack was blown to bits nothing was left Tommy and Kimi returned to the Chamber for more training Kimi and Tommy decided to obtain the Super saiyan Blue Form and Super saiyan God Form , Super saiyan 2 , Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 what they didn't know it that Angelica was already at that stage .

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8 : Finally A Super Saiyan

Chapter 8 : Finally a Super Saiyan

Phil and Lil were training to reach Super Saiyan & Super Saiyan 2 Tommy was close to transform into a super saiyan Chuckie discarded the Super Saiyan Second Grade form along with Kimi discarding the Super Saiyan Third Grade him and her were training to reach the Super Saiyan 2 along with Phil and Lil Susie was also there while her mommy and daddy went inside to spend time with the grown ups .

Susie : Hey Angelica

Angelica : yeah Susie

Susie : why don't you help Tommy

Angelica : sure

Angelica transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 then she challenges Tommy to block her attack he didn't know why but he knew that this would help him so she performed her 10x kamehameha the blast the coming toward him he used to hold her attack back for long time he was thinking back to all the times he was brave he counterattack her attack with one of his own Super Saiyan 4 Angelica had to move out of the way .

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : not bad

Super Saiyan Tommy : i did it

Super Saiyan 2 Phil : so did we

Super Saiyan 2 Chuckie : don't forget about us

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : i always had faith in you guys

Super Saiyan 2 Kimi : thanks Angelica that means alot

later that day Angelica was in touch in her god power she was now becoming a Super Saiyan God .

Super Saiyan God Angelica : this is amazing

Chuckie , Tommy , Phil , Lil and Kimi were transforming into their Super Saiyan Blue forms so all of them had light blue hair while Angelica's Hair was red Susie was sleeping peacefully when she saw Angelica and the babies from her window in their current forms she decided to take closer look leaving her room she went downstairs and out the front door .

Super Saiyan God Angelica : well what do you think

Susie : i'm lost for words

Super Saiyan Blue Kimi : we look cool

Super Saiyan Blue Phil : yeah too cool

just then Reptar appeared but he wasn't himself he was under the influence of Robot Snail so Susie went back inside while Angelica in their Super Saiyan form were ready to face him in battle .

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9 : Freeing Reptar

Chapter 9 : Freeing Reptar

Super Saiyan God Angelica's (POV)

Reptar is now in the hands of the Rob Snail it's going to take all of us to free him before we end on the losing end .

Super Saiyan Blue Tommy : come on guys let's take him down

everybody charged at him at once however they did no damage to him Susie was looking out the window at the intense battle .

Super Saiyan 2 Phil : Chuckie

Super Saiyan Blue Chuckie : yeah Phil

Super Saiyan 2 Phil : try hitting him in his head

Super Saiyan Blue Chuckie : okay

Super Saiyan God Angelica distracts him long enough while Super Saiyan Blue Chuckie heads up to the antenna of reptar he grabs is with one hand pulling it out reptar's head with very little trouble and the control that Robo Snail had was lost .

Reptar : what happened ?

Super Saiyan God Angelica : you're free Reptar now go home while we have a little talk with with Robosnail

RoboSnail : i was so close

Super Saiyan 2 Lil : listen if you ever come back here again we will send you to the ozone layer

RobotSnail takes off running the rugrats gang pass out due to amount of ki that was used for the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan God and Blue forms Stu was there to catch his champ along with Betty , Charlotte , Drew , Chas and Kira Randy and Lucy were in a heated argument about her looking at other men while they go shopping Alisa , Buster , Edwin and Auntie T were in the next room listening .

Randy : you know what i want a Divorce

Uncle Charles : aww shit

Auntie T : we have to stop them from Divorcing

Friday Morning 7:30 am

Randy : all right kids pack your thing we're moving out

Alisa : is this about that argument you had last night ?

Randy : yes also i'm doing this because she's a gold digger

Lucy : I heard that !

Randy : too bad

the moving truck was outside the house Didi looked over at the carmichaels packing up everything that belong to them Didi to check on them what she heard next would shock her .

Didi : i'm sure you can work something out between you two

Randy : no Didi she brought this upon herself

Angelica : what's going on ?

Chuckie : it's Susie

Angelica : what about her ?

Tommy : she's moving

Angelica dropped her Cythina Doll ignoring the sound she was frozen in horror because she was the best friends any girl could have Angelica started to cry Kimi and Lil also were crying Angelica ran to Charlotte's arms while Lil and Kimi crawled into Betty's and Kira's arms nothing could fix Angelica's ,Kimi's and Lil's Broken Hearts .Randy took Susie and the kids away from her Auntie T was crying due to the fact that she's never going to see her great neices and great nephews and nephew in law ever again .

To Be Continued 


	10. Chapter 10 : Lucy's Drinking Problem

Chapter 10 : Lucy's drinking problem

Didi : this is terrible Stu !

Stu : i know without them being here in the neighborhood it's no fun

Angelica : not now Tommy i'm in a great depression right now

after Randy and them left she developed a drinking problem she would drink everyday Auntie T and Uncle Charles were going to make lucy stop drinking before she hurts herself and people around her at all cost .

Randy was in the bronx starting his entire life over with the kids Susie started to miss Lucy already Randy made new rules and the first one was not to mention Lucy's name in their new home .

Chas : we have to do something

Kira : but what we can do

Charlotte : i got it

Tommy : guys what do you think our mommies and daddies are doing ?

Kimi : i don't know Chuckie

Lucy also lost her job at the hospital because they didn't want her coming to work everyday drunk when Lucy came Auntie T and Uncle Charles were taking matters into her hands they were going to get Lucy to stop drinking .

Randy's other side to him was starting to take over he missed having her in his life spending time together he didn't think about all of this the day he left he thought that he was going to be better off without her he thought wrong he decided that it was time for them to return Lucy .

Lucy : let me go

Auntie T : no Lucy this is for own good

Lucy broke free she was now on the run Randy was just pulling up when he saw her but Susie saw that it wasn't her she was on a hunt Randy had to leave the Susie , Edwin and Buster while Alisa and Randy Chases her down he is sorry that he left her now he has to make it up to her before she goes too far out of their sght and change forever .

End Of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11 : Kimi Can't reach SSJ3

Chapter 11 : Kimi can't reach Super Saiyan 3

Kimi : i can't wait to reach the third level of Super Saiyan

Angelica : with the intense traning you probably will

Tommy : you would look real funny like Angelica did when she transformed into it

Dil : Mine !

Lil : let go Dil

Dil : Mine !

Kimi spend the next couple of days training doing push ups and pull ups , sit ups etc she also had sparring matches with Chuckie she transformed into a super saiyan to be on his level then she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 however she reached her limit . Chuckie on the other hand transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 he the first one in the finster family to reach that level .

Kimi : i can't do it i can't reach Super Saiyan 3 like Angelica and now Chuckie too (crying)

Kira came into the backyard after she heard her daughter cry she placed her close to her chest Kimi stopped crying when she was in her mother's arms Chuckie reverted back to his normal self . Randy finally caught up to lucy who was on the bridge .

Randy : Lucy please come back my world is not complete without you

Lucy : that doesn't matter to me

Susie : mommy please let's be a family again

Lucy : Susie

she started to walk toward her daughter she had tear in her eye she now knows that Susie cares for her along with Alisa , Edwin and Buster they were a happy family again Tommy was rolling his ball over to Phil and phil rolled the ball to Chuckie Kimi had her back turned she did not want no part in playing with the ball Kira saw the sadness in her face plus the frustration .

Kira : i need to do something for Kimi-Chan

Charlotte : what could possibly make her happy

Kira : Charlotte-San contact one of your agents i think it's about time for a vaction

Charlotte : got it !

she was on the phone Angelica was concerned because Kimi is never down and out she tries to make her feel better by giving her a cookie .

Angelica : kimi take this cookie it will make you feel better

Kimi : go away Angelica !

Angelica : but

Kimi : i mean it

Kimi denied Angelica's offer she walked away Kimi was becoming distant from the babies due to the fact that they were on a higher level than she was Charlotte was done talking with agent they vaction spot was at Club Fred .

Kira : with this Kimi would be feeling like herself again .

Kimi was sleeping next to her brother Chuckie she was having a nightmare where Angelica , Chuckie , Phil , Lil were all Super Saiyan 3s Kimi was yelling at them the Aura's were increasing in size almost blinding her . Kira entered the room she heard Kimi talking for the first time telling them to go away in herself

Kira : Kimi-Chan wake up

Kimi : gasp

Kira : it's okay Kimi mommy is here

she hugged her Kira leaves the room Kimi goes back to sleep Chuckie was drooling on his side of the bed Charlotte was looking through her photo album from all three rugrats movies she was glad to be Angelica's Mother her phone started to ring she answered it was Lulu something was wrong with dil and she dropped her phone she hopped in her car she rushed over to check on her nephew . 


	12. Chapter 12 : SSJ3

Chapter 12 : SSJ 3

Chuckie was ready to transform into a SSJ 3 along with Phil and Lil Tommy was playing with Dil both of them were messy so Didi to clean them up again .

Angelica : they get dirty fast

Phil : no kidding

Lil : they must be trying really hard

Chuckie was just now waking up he felt the urge to train Chas stopped him from doing so he had to spend the last day with Kimi before her and Kira were off on vaction Chuckie was sitting in his chair next to Kimi he saw the sadness in her eyes he tried to speak but he couldn't even get a word out . so after Kimi ate they were in the backyard Chuckie was on his way to transforming into a SSJ4 he already absorbed enough cosmic energy to transform into a giant ape Meanwhile Charlotte was at Didi's house checking on Dil he was sick .

Charlotte : is he going to be okay ?

Didi : i'm hoping he does every since i gave him that healthy cookie

Charlotte : again with your healthy cookies !

Betty : she thought she had something this time

Charlotte : you remember what happened last time you gave dil that cookie

FlashBack to Seaon 8 Episode 13

Didi was about to try the cookie but Betty takes the cookie out of her mouth before she could eat it .

Betty : hold up there Didi if this is suppose to be a happy baby cookie let's try it on a expert

Didi : Good Idea Betty

Dil takes the cookie out of Betty's hand and he gives it a try however the taste didn't agree with his mouth he started crying and he threw the cookie away .

Didi : Betty these healthy cookies aren't anyone happy

Betty : you're right didi this recipe is for the birds

Didi : maybe they'll enjoy it in the meantime let's make of real cookies for the babies

End Of FlashBack

Betty : oh yeah

Charlotte : now if you excuse me i got to try and get this off of him

she picks Dil up from the high chair she leaves with him in her arms Chuckie just transformed into a giant ape Kira came outside to see her Chuckie as a monster .

Kira : oh my

he regains control over the beast just like Angelica when this first started he was now a Super Saiyan 4 like Angelica Kimi was jealous of him being ahead of her in strength .

Super Saiyan 4 Chuckie : come on Kimi i've been waiting for this a long time

Kimi : i can't do it

Super Saiyan 4 Chuckie : don't you dare

he performs the Final shine blast which was the power version of the Final Blast Kimi deflected the blast then she felt something inside of her it was her inner self as a Super Saiyan 3 telling her to break out of her shell Kimi accepts her advice she was now surpassing Super Saiyan 2 she was now Super saiyan 3 . Kira had a tear in her eyes she was proud of Kimi for surpassing her Limit Angelica and Charlotte took care of Dil trying to help get over his sickness Kira was trying to contact her but it went straight to voice mail she doesn't know that Dil is sick . Didi felt gulity for doing to him she decided to give up cooking & baking all together .

Didi : the hell with all of this stuff

Susie : you're not the bad

Lucy : susie's right you shouldn't be hard on yourself

Didi : i don't give a damn i'm a fuck up when it comes to cooking & baking

Betty : didi not in front of the Kids

Didi : leave me alone to willow in my failure

Betty : i'm sorry you had to see that

Susie : well i hope she gets over this soon

Lucy : me too Susie me too

Kira and Kimi were ready to go to Club fred Chuckie and Chas were waving at them Both Chas and Chuckie were going to be lonely for the rest of the week Charlotte was at her wits end trying to help dil get better she told Angelica to let her do the rest she didn't want her to tire out Angelica went to bed in Dummi Bear pajamas however she couldn't the thought of her cousin being sick out of her head she was going to help her mommy save him no matter she was going to be best cousin she could be . 


	13. Chapter 13 : Kira's Day Off

Chapter 13 : Kira's Day Off

Dil was now waking up at the sound of Angelica's voice she was smiling at him he called her meanie he kept saying it over and over .

Angelica : no Dil i'm not here to hurt you i'm here to help Mommy & you understand

DIl : Yay

Charlotte was upset with herself for not being a stay at home mother Kira and Kimi finally arrived at Club Fred Kira placed Kimi in the playpen while she went to get herself a spa treatment and a mud bath Kimi had her Super Thing toy by herside to distract herself but not very long .

Kimi : there's has to be something funnier than this

Dil was putting up a good fight Angelica to hold him down long enough so that Charlotte can Give him the Aspirin .

Angelica : dill sure puts up a fight

Charlotte : keep him still while i give him these

everything was going as planned until...

Dil : poopy

Angelica : aww gross

Charlotte : not again

Lucy and Susie heard the commotion so they decided to go over to her house when they arrived they could see brown poop everywhere Charlotte was searching for a fresh clean diapaper .

Lucy : what happened here ?

Charlotte : i'm trying to save dil because Didi gave him another one of those unhealthy cookies

Susie : can we help ?

Charlotte : sure Angelica is with dil cleaning him Lucy can you help me find a fresh diapaper

Lucy : sure

Kimi had her own screwdriver like tommy she unlocked the playpen doors she was going to the mud bath section with Kira after her spa treatment she was relaxed she was going to the mud bath section of the Club Fred Kimi was already there she accidentally falls into the mud .

Kimi : great i'm covered in mud now

she notices her mommy coming so she takes a deep breath and she goes underneath the mud Kira was in her yellow two piece bikini she started to lay down in the mud .

Kimi : i can't breath i'm starting to lose oxygen

Kimi's bubbles were right next to Kira she opened her eyes when she heard the bubbles pop she looked around making sure that no one else was there with her she rose up from the mud only to see three pigtails .

Kira : Kimi-Chan how did you ?

Kimi was spitting mud out of her mouth so kira lifted Kimi out of the mud bath to clean up Susie and Angelica manged to stop Dil's poop Charlotte finally placed the diapaper on him .

Lucy : what a relief

Susie : here Dil it's your baby bottle

Susie gives him the baby bottle Dil starts to drink from it Angelica and Susie both collapased So Lucy took Susie home while Drew who was working out took Angelica upstairs to her room . Kira placed Kimi back into the playpen this time she took the screwdriver away from her so she couldn't escape however the toddler had another idea . She used Angelica's Instant transmission to teleport back to the finster house scaring Chuckie

Chuckie : don't ever sneak up on me like that

Kimi : sorry big brother

Chas : kimi but how did you and where's Kira

Kira : aww i feel so much better now

Chuckie : quick go back to mommy

Kimi : okay

Dil was feeling a little bit better Charlotte was reading Dil a story halfway through the story he was sleeping on her chest Charlotte was happy to be a acutal mother instead of a working mother Kimi returns to the playpen Super Thing was laying on the ground .

Kira : come on Kimi Chan it's time to go home

Dil was back in full health Didi was coming over to pick him up but something in Charlotte clicked she was keeping Dil close to her .

Charlotte : sorry Didi but he's staying with me

Didi : you already have a kid

Charlotte : but this spending time with Dil made me feel like a mother for once

Didi : yeah that's great now give Dil back

Charlotte : never

Didi walked into her house while Susie and Angelica were playing a board game and she picked dil up from his little baby seat she took the baby seat with her .

Didi : goodbye Charlotte

Charlotte : damn you Didi Pickles

Angelica : what just happened ?

Susie : some to do with Dil

Charlotte and her stopped being talking to each other she was no longer setting foot into the house so Angelica couldn't play with Tommy anymore now Angelica and Susie had to repair the bond between Didi and Charlotte now . 


	14. Chapter 14 : Broken Bonds

Chapter 14 : Broken Bonds

Didi was feeding Dil when the Devilles, Finsters , Carmicheals came over with their kids Charlotte was also there with Angelica Lucy had to convince her to come .

Didi : well if it isn't the workaholic Bitch

Charlotte : whatever you Klusty the Clown reject

Didi : what did you just say to me !

Randy : can we just have a normal visit without you two trying to kill each other

Both : no

at the table everybody was enjoying the food that Didi prepared however Charlotte and Didi were giving death stares at each other Didi did a raspberry at her Charlotte responded back by giving her the finger Kira and Lucy looked at each other then back at them the babies were watching along with Angelica .

Angelica : my mommy is really upset

Tommy : i know

phil : we have to do something Lillan

Lil : but what can we do Phillip ?

Chuckie : stop them from arguing what else

Didi : no dessert for you

Charlotte : how dare you ?

Didi grabbed a piece of cake and she smashed it right her face this made Charlotte even more mad

Charlotte : i'm about to knock the living shit of you

Didi : bring it on then

Charlotte : that's does it

Charlotte and Didi were now fighting pulling on each other's hair leaving scratch marks on their faces everything that was done they did to each other Lucy and the other grown ups had to step in .

Didi : Fuck you bitch

Charlotte : same to you

Angelica : come there is no need to fight we can all be friends

Charlotte and Didi fighting until Charlotte hits Angelica by mistake right in her cheek Tommy catches her in his arms the other babies mouths were wide open in shock .

Charlotte : oh no Angelica what have i've done

Didi : i hope she's not hurt anywhere

Charlotte : this is all your fault Lucy

Lucy : me i didn't have anything to do this

Charlotte : listening to you now my daughter is hurt

Angelica : i'm fine Mommy

Charlotte : oh Angelica i'm sorry

Didi walked away with her broken glasses to her room and she slams the door Susie help the grown ups Tommy was sad for his mommy he left the playpen he crawled up the steps it took him a long time but he made it he tried to reach the door knob until Didi came to the door to see Tommy reaching for her .

Didi : Tommy at least you and Angelica don't fight all the time Charlotte has overstepped her boundries

Angelica saw a giant Cythina doll Kimi went toward the window until her hand destroyed window grabbing Kimi then she continued to walk she was heading to the city Chuckie and Angelica transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and then they fused together to form Super saiyan 4 Chuckelica unlike Super Chuckelica Super Saiyan 4 Chuckelica had red hair with a orange vest red pants and orange shoes they took off following the giant doll into the city . 


	15. Chapter 15 : Saving Kimi

Chapter 15 : Saving Kimi

Super Saiyan 4 Chuckelica were in pursuit of the giant Cythina Doll holding Kimi in her hand Kira was in Betty's Car Kira's heart was racing the army along with cops had the giant doll cornered .

Police Officer : you have the right to remain slient anything you say or do we will be used against you

Betty : hold it !

Police Officer : why

Kira : my daughter is up there if you shoot the doll you'll shoot Kimi too

Super Saiyan 4 Chuckelica : Kimi just hold on we'll save you

Kimi : okay guys

Tommy : that is the biggest Cythina Doll ever !

Susie : so are we going to free Kimi ?

Lil : we can climb up the leg

Phil : no Lillan we can't do that

Susie : then why don't you transform into a Super saiyan 2 and then Fuse

Phil : good idea

Phil and Lil transform into Super Saiyan 2 then they fused together using the Fusion dance like Angelica and Chuckie did they were now Super Saiyan 2 Phillian they joined Super Saiyan 4 Chuckelica .

Super Saiyan 4 Chuckelica : Phil , Lil what are you doing here

Super Saiyan 2 phillan : we're to help you save Kimi

Kimi : i don't if i'm dreaming or if this is real

Super Saiyan 4 Chuckelica went for the hands he had to use force in order to set Kimi free Super Saiyan 2 phillan assisted in blowing the head off the doll the doll was still moving Kimi joined by destroying the legs and finally Super Saiyan 2 phillan and Super Saiyan 4 Chuckelica combined their powers to destroy her doll reducing it to the last little bit of plastic Tommy and Susie hi fived each other the fusion for both wore off they were separate bodies again , Charlotte was hugging Angelica while Chas was Hugging Chuckie and Kira was hugging Kimi.

Kira : Kimi thank you god for protecting my daughter

Angelica's doll was destroyed but kimi's safety was more important than her doll the next morning Charlotte was felling bad for Angelica since she didn't have a doll to play with Angelica was strong to move on after the loss of Cythina Drew & Charlotte went out of their way to get her another doll Angelica was playing with Tommy and his ball when Drew and Charlotte called her over .

Angelica : what did i do ?

Charlotte : it's nothing we just got you another Cythina Doll

Angelica : really thank you mommy

Phil : hey Chuckie

Chuckie : yeah phil

Phil : can you train me to become a Super Saiyan Second Grade

Lil : and me

Tommy : don't forget about me

Susie : what about me

Chuckie : okay i'll train with everybody to reach the Ascended Forms

from that day on Chuckie and the others were training in the Chamber while susie wanted to join the Adventure Squad and the Angelica team just in case another threat was coming . Angelica let Susie join the team and the rugrats also let susie join in on all the fun Spike was running around the backyard chasing fluffy until he pushed Angelica into the sprinkle system they laughed at her Angelica replied back by saying " Not A Word " Drew came out there after he saw her clothes he took her inside to give her a new set of fresh clothes for her to wear outdoors Charlotte and Didi were friends again Dil was clapping his hands together back and forth so Didi picked him up and placed him in her arms like she does when she hold Tommy in her arms .Elsewhere Johnathan Kraskell was in Charlotte's office searching through her desk when he found a secret file containing information the Rugrat's Super Saiyan Transformations he was going to use this agianst her plus Angelica . 


	16. Chapter 16 : The Angelica Team

Chapter 16 : The Angelica Team

Susie now a member of both teams was happy to be there Charlotte was baking one of her cakes when Johnathan was knocking on the door Charlotte stop decorating the cake to answer the door .

Charlotte : Johnathan what do you want ?

Johnathan : i was stopping by to tell you that i know about Angelica transforming into a Super Saiyan

Charlotte : aww crap

Tommy : what's going on Angelica ?

Angelica : it's Johnathan

Kimi : who's Johnathan ?

Angelica : Johnathan is the guy that hates me

Kimi : what is he saying ?

Chuckie : let's listen

Charlotte : don't do this or you will get fired

Johnathan : i will expose your daughter and the other babies to the rest of the world

Tommy : that's awful

Susie : we have to put a stop to this

Charlotte : what i'm a going to do now

Angelica : let us help you mommy

Charlotte : there's nothing you can do this something this is something i have to do myself

Angelica : okay mommy

Susie : now what Angelica ?

Angelica : i'm going to form the Angelica team and stop this ourselves

Lil and Chuckie were sparring with each other while Phil was watching from underneath the shade of the tree Angelica cimbed over the fence Kimi had to put their match on hold to listen to Angelica

Angelica : mommy needs our help

Lil : i'm coming

Phil : good luck Lillian

Lil : thanks Phillip

Lil climbes over the fence leaving Chuckie . Angelica changed into her lavender outfit with the dark pink boots , Lil changed into her green outfit with the light pink boots , Kimi changed into her yellow outfit with the purple boots and susie changed into her new adventure squad outfit it was brown she had the power to create plant growth they climbed into Angelica's toy car she used her toy key to start the car then they were off . Charlotte was in her car without drew by her side .

Charlotte : you will not get away with this

Johnathan was ready to expose the rugrats at the rally Charlotte parked her car she didn't even bother to lock the car door the Angelica Team made it a few hours later .

Susie : come on we still have time

Charlotte : hold it right there

Johnathan : i knew you would somehow try and stop me

Charlotte : of course

Angelica : she's not alone

Charlotte : Angelica i thought i told you no

Angelica : but you have something that is very important to you

Kimi : sorry but you lose

Charlotte was ready to reveal her Saiyan form to the entire world Angelica happened to turn around to see her screaming however her transformation was different from angelica's .

Legendary Super Saiyan Charlotte : it's over

Angelica : what happened to mommy

Susie : i don't angelica

Kimi : let's transform Lil

Lil : right

lil and Kimi transform into Super Kimi and Super Lil while Angelica transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and Susie transforms into a Super Saiyan Lucy was dumbfounded by this Randy had a big smile on his face . another battle was going to transpire at the rally will the Super Saiyans Rugrats win or will Johnathan finally get his revenge on them .


	17. Chapter 17 : Adventure Squad

Chapter 17 : The Adventure Squad

Tommy was getting a call on his toy walkie talkie is from Lil telling them that Johnathan was going to expose them Tommy replies back "we'll be there in five minutes .

Tommy : let's go Babies

they use tommy's secret hidden path to change into the Adventure Squad the Reptarmobile was ready to leap into action .

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : help is on the way

Legendary Super Saiyan Charlotte : good

Super Saiyan Susie : don't even think about it

Super Lil grabbed him by his leg she was spinning him around really fast the secret files were all over the place Super Saiyan 2 Angelica grabbed all the flies including the folder .

Johnathan : i was so close

Legendary Super Saiyan Charlotte : you have two options leave now and never return or option 2

Johnathan : what's option 2 ?

Tommy : the adventure squad

Johnathan : you're kidding right ?

Tommy used his ability to speak to the plants to wrap him in their vines so Susie wasn't the only one with plant powers Phil used his inhuman strength to keep him in place .

Charlotte : thanks everyone

Tommy gave her a thumbs ups it was now 3:40 in the afternoon Dil was going through one of his panic attack because he dislikes taking baths Didi was having a hard time trying to get him to take it .

Didi : this is going to be rough

Charlotte was dropping Tommy off Stu answered the door she gave Tommy over to him Angelica was with her they went to the next house to drop off Chuckie t then Phil & Lil , Susie then they went to their house Drew was sleeping on the living room couch .

Angelica : look it's Fluffy

Fluffy was on drew face she was scratching his face while he was sleep he didn't feel anything but there were cat marks on his face Angelica and Charlotte had to tell her that scratching Daddy's face was the wrong to . Buster was playing with Susie on operation Alisa was on the phone chatting with one of her friends like she always does .

Buster : I'm bored

Susie : let's go bother Edwin

he was in his room working on his school science fair project Susie & Buster could see the green light underneath the door Lucy was wondering why he always kept the door close until there was a explosion . Susie's face was full of smoke she removed some of the smoke from around her eyes

Lucy : next time let's us help you

Buster : fine

Tommy saw Dil cowering in fear of water so he crawled over to his brother Dil expression on his face changed .

Tommy : don't worry Dilly your big brother is here

Dil : Yay !

Tommy laughed along with Dil Chuckie was pretending to be a nascar driver in 1st place until the beacon for the Adventure Squad Chuckie stopped playing pretend he grabbed his outfit and the reptarmobile he was off to fight crime in the city maybe he was going to find his superpower . 


	18. Chapter 18 : The Fountain Of Youth

Chapter 18 : The Fountain of Youth

Charlotte : so Stu what are going to do today

Stu : we're going back to that place where me , Drew and Granpa Lou were before when we younger

Spike was in the backyard taking a dump on the grass Stu was walking until he stepped in spike's stuff again he didn't want this to happen to him of all people

Stu : Spike how many do i have to tell you to stop taking a shit on my grass

the babies were laughing at Stu for stepping in it Susie was trying her hand at Karaoke with the Karaoke Machine lucy and Randy brought her .

Tommy : Spike loves to make poopy

Chuckie : yeah he sure does

Angelica : Susie move over it's time for a real singer

Susie : be my guest

Angelica takes the mic from her to try sing she was singing all off key Betty had to cover her ears the babies also covered their eyes .

Didi : okay Angelica that's enough

Angelica : but aunt Didi i was just getting started

Stu was picking up spike's stuff when Charlotte was on the phone with one of her co workers telling them to make sure to keep her documents safe while she was away .

At Lake Crackanee Grandpa Lou was showing Lucy the tape of when Stu and Drew when they were Tommy's age Susie had a vision of her and Lucy singing together Kimi was playing with the dirt with Chuckie Tommy was trying to find some mud to make mud pies Angelica was laying underneath the tree reading her comic book

Tommy : Kimi

Kimi : yeah Tommy

Tommy : you have a tail sticking out

Kimi : yay! so i can transform into a great sayian ape then Super Saiyan 4

Chuckie : sure

Kira had her scuba gear on while Charlotte had her pink swimsuit on , Didi had her purple swimsuit on Amgelica was going for a swim with her while Susie went with Didi .

Tommy : hey look

Kimi : the fountain

Chuckie : i wonder if we could pull it again maybe water will come out again

Kimi : i love water

Chuckie : let's do it

Tommy : wait Chuckie

Chuckie & Kimi pull the chain releasing the water landing on the grown up this time the water created a tidal wave washing all of them on shore when Tommy went over to Didi and Stu they were babies along with Charlotte , Lucy , Randy , Chas , Kimi , Betty, Howard , Drew & Grandpa Lou .

Tommy : you guys did it now

Kimi : why ?

Tommy : our mommy and daddies are babies like us now !

Kimi : that's good now they can play with forever

Susie : that's bad Kimi

Baby Kira : hello

Kimi : um hello

Baby Kira : i'm Kira what's your name

Kimi : Kimi wantanbe Finster

Baby Lucy : let's play game

Susie : on second thought this maybe a good idea after all

Chuckie : first things first we need to get them some baby clothes

Phil : leave that to us

Phil & Lil search for baby clothes while the other babies teach them how to be babies they go back to the cabin to beigin the first lesson in being a rugrat like the rugrats themselves . 


	19. Chapter 19 : Kimi Transforms

Chapter 19 : Kimi Transforms

Tommy : okay the first lesson in being a rugrats is imagination

Baby Stu : i like imagination

Angelica : can i show them my SSJ Form ?

Phil : no Angelica you can't

Angelica : fine then

Kimi was playing with her mom as a baby she was feeling strange her entire body was numb plus her head was hurting she was having a vision of her mommy , Chas Chuckie , Tommy , Dil, Susie , Phil & Lil and Angelica

Kimi : no not them they're my bestiest friends in the world don't take them away from me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kimi transformed right in front of Baby kira she was a Super Saiyan 4 like Angelica Baby Kira was hiding behind a tree she was scared of her daughter in her current form .

Super Saiyan 4 Kimi : i finally did it

Phil : we play in the mud

LIl : and we also eat worms

Baby Betty : i don't like mud

Baby Howard : or worms

Baby Randy : so you're a singer

Baby Lucy : maybe when you're older you will be better than that blonde haired girl

Angelica : i heard that !

Susie : don't mind her

Baby Didi was playing with Dil he enjoyed the company Super Saiyan 4 Kimi was right behind her so lil turned around to see her Kimi's hair was black she had a crimson red shirt on , tan pants and blue sneakers .

Lil : how does it feel ?

Super Saiyan 4 Kimi : it feels great

Tommy : okay guys we need to find a way to make our mommies and daddies grow up again

Angelica : we can poor some cold water on them

Alisa : nah this too funny

Susie : it maybe funny to you but not to me i want my Mommy & Daddy back

Chuckie : Susie's right

Phil : kimi would have to be a scientist agian and create a potion for them

Kimi : great

Alisa & Susie had to keep them distracted them long enough so that Kimi can used the potion on them returning them to their normal age Phil helped her with the potion using everything in the area .

Phil : it's done

Kimi : let's go

Angelica : i hope she's done

Tommy : okay just stay like that

Kimi : it's ready

Lil : then don't just stand there use it

Kimi : okay sheesh

she sprays the potion on them and they were back to their normal age all the babies cheered for Kimi Didi was looking around wondering what did they miss .

Randy : why are we wearing diapers ?

Lucy : i don't know but i think it fits you

Randy : very funny

everything was back to normal the rugrats spend the last couple hours on the lake Chuckie destroyed the fountain so that they won't repeat the same mistake twice Kim gave Tommy the potion for him just in case . 


	20. Chapter 20 : Potora earrings

Chapter 20 : Potora earrings

Kira's Pov

i was in the garden wattering the flowers i happend to come across this strange earrings they were yellow with a gray chain connecting to the yellow ball there was another one .

Kira : okay Chas What The Hell ?

Chas : i didn't do anything

Kira : are you going to explain who you been sleeping with

Kimi : what is that my mommy is holding ?

Angelica : i don't know but it looks like fun

Kimi : let's try it out

when Kira left Chas she placed the Potora Earrings on the table Kimi used a chair to climb up helping Angelica they grabbed the earrings then they returned to the playpen .

Angelica : so how do we use them ?

Kimi : if we place one our ears

Angelica : okay

Angelica placed one on her left ear while Kimi placed on her right here nothing until Kimi's body was heading toward Angelica at the same time Angelica's body was heading toward Kimi's they were fused together.

Kimingelica : uh

Charlotte & Kira came into the living after they heard the loud noise to see Angelica + Kimi fused together due to the Potora Earrings .

Charlotte : this is just perfect

Kira : are you Kimi or Angelica ?

Kimingelica : we're both acutally

Kira : my daughter and Charlotte's daughter fused together because of those earrings

Charlotte : what i'm going to tell my husband now

later that day Drew was coming to pick Angelica up he doesn't know that she was fused with Kimi until he knocked on the door Kira answered the door looking nervous .

Drew : i'm here to pick up Angelica

Kira : okay but you're not like what you're about to see

Drew : i don't like the sound of that

Drew enters the living room what he saw next almost stopped his heart cold he could see Angelica's blond hair shaped in Kim's hairstyle along with their fanmade clothes .

Drew : Chas !

Chas : yes Drew

Drew : why is Angelica's hair shaped like kimi's ?

Chas : i don't know

Drew : if you don't start start talking right now i'm going to kick your

Chas : okay i had bought these Potora Earrings off Ebay and i thought it didn't work so i tossed it outside that's when Kira found the earrings in the garden

Kira : so you didn't cheat on me ?

Chas : no i would never cheat on you

Drew : you better find a way to fix this

Kimingelica : hi Daddy

Drew : oh boy

Betty was washing Phil down while Howard was washing Lil down in the bathtub Howard was putting Lil's shirt back on after tearing it three times he made phil&  
Lil's bottle equal in the amount of Milk .

Betty : hurry Howard thier getting thirsty

Howard : I'm on my way

Lucy : why don't we take the earring off their ears slowly

Chas : i'm not sure if this is a good idea

Kimingelica : are you this is going to work ?

Lucy : of course it will

Lucy stood on one side Kira stood on the other side grabbing the girl's arms they were pulling her with all their might Chas tried to use a chainsaw to slice the earrings off .

Kimingelica : i got an idea

using Angelica instant transmission they teleport to the nuclear waste factory there was a full can so they dived in the Potora Earrings were burned off Angelica & Kimi were separated .

Angelica : so how do we get out of here ?

Kimi : try knocking the can over

Stu : this will teach you to take a shit on the lawn

Didi : sorry spike he's still upset about it

Tommy & Dil were looking sad at spike chained up to the doghouse Kimi & Angelica returned to the Finster house they noticed that Earrings were gone .

Angelica : they were burned off

Kira : so you're not burnt or anything ?

Angelica : nope

Chas was going to sneak away but Kira grabbed him by his collar in front of Kimi she was scolding him about buying stuff off of Ebay a spaceship crash landed a mutant baby came out of the spaceship asking for help . He was headed for the Pickles house . 


	21. Chapter 21 : Space Adventure

Chapter 21 : Space Adventure

Lil's Pov

there's something going on when this mutant Baby comes to the pickles's house now we are now going back into space could this day get any worse .

Susie : why do you need us ?

Athlena : my planet is under attack by a giant worm

LIl : did you say giant worm ?

Phil : can we eat it ?

Chuckie : what is with you guys eating worms ?

LIl : it's in our characteristics

Phil : because we're twins

Chuckie : that doesn't mean

Susie : we have bigger matters to discuss

Chuckie : we'll settle this later

Angelica : so if we go to your home planet we can find this giant worm

Athlena : yes

Angelica : then what are wating for let's go

Tommy was curious about the Mutant baby he asked her if she had any special abilites she told him that she could translate alien language using her alien translator Tommy told her that her translating stuff is not really a special abilites .

Angelica : i wonder if we could see mars

Susie : why the martians would hate you

Angelica : i'm going to ingnore that

Athlena : we're here

they landed on her home planet there was nobody around Phil picked up some dirt in his pants Lil did the same the rugrat were further into the village there was a mini earthquake .

Tommy : that sounds like the worm

LIl : i'm ready to eat it

Chuckie : Lil !

Lil : i'm hungry

the giant worm comes out of the ground Kimi was scared a little bit but she blocked the fear out of her mind they took on the giant worm in their normal forms

Lil : there's the weakspot

Tommy punched the giant worm & green blood was leaking out Chuckie used his Galick blast to leave a large whole Susie combined her power with theirs to create the ulitmate final blast which kiiled the worm her people were coming out of hiding

Angelica : you're planet is now free

Athlena : thank you & you're always welcome here

the babies climb back into thier space ship shaped like Didi's head they were about to head back to earth until the ship was sucked into a blackhole they were now in a different galaxy .

Phil's POV

this is really bad we're never going to see our mommies and daddies again all hope seemed lost until Tommy decided that we were going to find our way back to our galaxy & earth .

with that they stopped on the first planet hoping that they would find the very thing they need to travel through the galaxy . 


	22. Chapter 22 : Chuckie's New Friend

Chapter 22 : Chuckie's New Friend

Angelica : hey Finster are you sure you know what you're doing ?

Chuckie : of course i do i'm the smart one remember

Susie : most of the time

Phil & Lil were walking around looking for something to eat when they came across a mirror

LIl : i wonder would happen if we went through the mirror

Phil : what happens to everybody when they go through the Mirror

Angelica : Dil don't cry i'm here

Kimi : maybe he's crying because he misses Didi

Angelica : or he's hungry

Kimi : but what are suppose to use to feed Dil

Susie : what about changing his Diaper

Kimi : okay

back on earth Stu had put out a A.P. B for the babies just like before when they went missing Grandpa Lou had no idea that they were gone .

Lulu : next time let Drew Or Stu watch the kids

Grandpa Lou : you know that i sleep when the kids are around

Stu : if you stayed away more often this wouldn't happen

Grandpa Lou : hey !

Chuckie's new friends was getting along with Chuckie in return he was starting to get the hang of being human the rocket ship was now fixed the babies could go home . Susie was starting to feel down because she was trying to surpass the level of Super Saiyan however she couldn't due to the lack of training Susie thought it was best that she didn't transform into a Super Saiyan the babies returned to their galaxy and earth as well Betty saw the spaceship crash land in the backyard

Phil : we made it

Lil : and there is mommy & Daddy

Betty : Phil & Lil thank god

Didi : Tommy , Dil

Stu : i can get rid of the A.P.B now

Kira : Angelica this better not be another one of your idea

Angelica : no this wasn't

Kira : oh good

everybody had their kids back Chuckie looked up at the sky his new alien friend was waving good bye to him Chuckie waved right back at him his planet was safe as well . Chuckie's new friends became the new ruler of the planet . Angelica wasn't grounded this time she ate all the cookies & all the sweets until her belly was full of sweets & Cookies . 


	23. Chapter 23 : Angelica Singing

Chapter 23 : Angelica singing

after the rugrats returned to earth Angelica grabbed her mic & the small Karaoke machine she was in the backyard singing all off key the babies had to cover their ears . Stu & drew were on the grill girilling food for the day .

Didi : okay Angelica that's enough

Angelica : but aunt Didi i just getting started

Susie was coming over to play with the babies while Lucy & Charlotte were negotiating a new agreement Angelica was making up a song about Susie Carmicheal the lyrics were Graphic Susie heard every word of the song . she came outside her hand was closed Angelica turned around only to be grabbed by her blonde hair Angelica grabbed her hair as well . The babies covered their eyes Charlotte & Lucy could hear them in the backyard Lucy & Charlotte were outside when they saw Angelica & Susie pulling on each others hair .

Charlotte : let go of Susie's hair

Lucy : come on Susie let go of Angelica's hair everybody else joined in including Stu & drew Didi had to place dil in his baby high chair she came out to help when the grown ups were pushed back Tommy and co had to get them to stop fighting .

Chuckie : come you're suppose to best friends

Susie : she just dissed me i can't let that go unpunished

Angelica : let go of me you brat

Susie : that's it i'm about to beat you up

Lucy : all right that does it

Lucy pulls Susie away before she can do some real damage to Angelica Charlotte pulls Angelica as well

Lucy : you need to chill

Charlotte : let's go home angelica before anything else jumps off

everything the was calm until Susie chased Angelica down she punches her in the back of her head that's when the battle continued the fight spilled out onto the side walk everybdoy was doing there best to break them up .

Angelica : let me go i say !

Susie : on i had it up to here with your BS now justice is about to be served

Angelica : you do this and i will sick fluffy on you

Susie : i will stab that cat with a knife i will get ride of her nine lives !

Angelica : if catch you around any part of my mommy and daddy's house i will throw you into the east river you dumb baby

everybody was shocked to hear that word come of her mouth Susie broke down in tears mixed in with rage she ran home crying everybody had their full attenion on Angelica

Stu : thanks alot Angelica

Drew : you are so grounded when we get back

Tommy : some cousin you turned out to be

Lil : let's ditch the spoiled brat

the babies crawled away from her Lucy , Betty & didi were done with Angelica at this point . Susie was in her bedroom crying as hard as she can unitl a strange visitor was in her room Susie stopped crying to look up at the strange visitor he was going to give Susie somthing to get back at Angelica for calling her a dumb baby Susie accepts the new power . her hair was still black she had a w on her forehead plus her vains were showing on her head , arms & legs she was now Majin Susie Yvone Carmichael .


	24. Chapter 24 : Majin Susie

Chapter 24 : Majin Susie

Majin Susie : now i can make the bitch pay for dissing me

Angelica was in her bed still thinking about Susie she was going to find a way to make it up to her Lucy was walking by her room whe she discovered that Susie wasn't herself . Lucy tried to reason with her she grabbed her mom by the arm flipping her over her back was against the wall . Majin Susie slowly walks out her room she could sense Angelica's Ki . KImi was in her high chair looking out the window to see Majin Susie walking by the finster house Kimi taps Chuckie on his shoulder .

Kimi : i just saw Susie but she was looking different

Chuckie : your kidding right

Kimi : no i'm not kidding

Angelica could sense Susie from 2o ft away she tried to escape but she was too slow Majin Susie destroyed the door her only chance of escape .

Majin Susie : hello Angelica

Angelica : Susie is that you ?

Majin Susie : yes but i'm in a whole different league

Angelica : don't tell me you let yourself get control by the vistor

Majin Susie : yes i did this was the only way to make you pay for dissing me

Angelica : so if you want another beatdown i be happy to give you one

Angelica transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 Majin Susie was at equal Level with Super Saiyan 2 Angelica so she was around the Super Saiyan 2 Margin . Kira & Chas bought Chuckie & Kimi while Betty & Howard were bringing Phil & Lil over to play with Tommy & Dil unaware of the battle between Majin Susie & Super Saiyan 2 Angelica .

Majin Susie : come on Bitch i don't have all day

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : Susie this isn't right

Majin Susie : i don't fucking care

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : Susie i know you don't really believe what you're saying do you

Majin Susie : i know what i desire is you being killed and i can play your head on the mantle piece in the living

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : yikes

Tommy : we have to help Angelica

Chuckie : but how do we do that ?

Phil : yeah how ?

Tommy : we can use our super forms

Kimi : yeah let's do it

Majin Susie : you had this coming for a long time

she grabs her by the neck punching her repeatedly in her chest to the point where she had blood dripping from her mouth she tossed her aside she grabbed a Submachine Gun she point the gun at Angelica with her hand on the trigger .

Super Saiyan Tommy : Susie don't

Majin Susie : stay out of this Pickles this is between me and her

Super Saiyan 2 Chuckie : Angelica is your best friend

Majin Susie : soon to be dead

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : wait Susie i can feel something off in the distance if we don't stop fighting whatever this is could blow up the entire earth

Majin Susie : who cares about the earth all i want is to shoot you down in cold blood

Super Saiyan 3 Kimi : Susie !

Majin Susie : fine

before leaving she shoots Angelica in her leg so that she wasn't able to walk she gets on her motorcycle with her gun behnid her heading toward town to take care of the small problem by herself 


	25. Chapter 25 : Majin Susie vs the Ultimate

Chapter 25 : Majin Susie vs the Ultimate Majin

Angelica : i never thought that Susie would stoop this low

Chuckie : Angelica's right

Tommy : she can't walk right now thanks to Majin Susie

Majin Susie : hey Ugly you the one that been causing a disturbance

Ultimate Majin : you want to fight me ?

Majin Susie : i want to wipe you from the face of the earth permantly

Ultimate Majin : try me

Majin Susie had the upper hand on him Charlotte was driving in her car after she heard what happened with their daughter she burst through the front door screaming " Angelica " at the top of her lungs

Angelica : it's okay mommy it's just my leg

Charlotte : how did this happened ?

Drew : from Angelica told me Susie wasn't herself she came over to the house to get back Angelica for singing bad about her

Charlotte : how dare she ?

Angelica : i'm one you should be mad it

Charlotte : i know you want take responsibility for your actions but this is something we grown ups have to do okay sweetie

Angelica : okay mommy

Tommy : we should help Angelica's mommy

Kimi : i don't that such a good idea Tommy

Chuckie : yeah Tommy Susie that we know and love is gone this new Susie is worse than Angelica

Phil : but how are suppose even find her

Tommy : spike can

Dil : doggie

Tommy : that's right Dilly spike was his keen sense of smell he can follow her scent

Spike : woof

Tommy : okay Spike go find Susie

Spike runs out the door after he gave him a doggie biscuit that he pulled out of his diaper the other just looked at him .

Kimi : how much stuff do you carry in that diaper ?

Tommy : a lot

Dil grabbed Chuckie's glasses and he started to chew on them even though he had no teeth Chuckie quickly snatched his glasses back from him .

Dil : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Didi : oh Dil what 's wrong

he pointed his finger at Chuckie Didi grabbed him by his hand she pulled his pants spanking him Chas was now coming back with the bag of oranges when he witnessed her spanking Chuckie .

Chas : let my Chuckie go this very instant !

Didi : but i was just spanking him on his

Chas : don't say no more

Majin Susie : i see you are stronger than i excepted

Ultimate Majin : are you gonna cry big baby

Majin Susie : nope i'm too strong to cry

Spike : woof

Majin Susie : Spike if you don't take your dog food loving ass home before i add you to kill list

Spike runs away after she threatens him Kira grabs Kimi from the playpen it was time to feed the babies Drew & Charlotte were helping Angelica move around with the cast on her leg to the living room .

Kira : didi-san you know you can't hit somone else's child

Didi : that's absurd

Kira : i know but fair is fair

Tommy : i hear spike

Lil : well spike did you find Susie

he gives Lil a head nod then Lil looked at her twin brother Phil they started crying , Tommy & Dil were also crying Chuckie was the only that didn't cry due to his butt being red .

Betty : the pups must be worried about Susie really bad

Didi : don't worry Tommy , Dil Susie will come to her senses soon

Chas : i wonder why Chuckie isn't crying

Kimi : maybe because he knows that Susie will come to her senses

Chas : Kimi you're talking in full sentences

Kira : wow

Chas : this is the greatest day of my life

Stu : i'll get the camera

Betty : i'll get the beer

Kira : no beer not in front of the kids

Betty : what a buzz kill

Majin Susie knew extactly what she had to do . she had to make sure that the ultimate Majin wasn't going to recover ever again . 


	26. Chapter 26 : Majin Susie's death

Chapter 26 : Majin Susie's death

Majin Susie : don't worry i won't hold back this time

Ultimate Majin : what ?

Majin Susie : that's right

Lucy : hurry up Randy !

Randy : i'm going as fast as i can the speed is only 5o miles per hour

Ultimate Majin : are you crazy we'll both die

Majin Susie : i'd rather die than join Angelica and the others Babies

she builds up enough power to pull this off . The Police quickly pull Randy over for speeding he told them that they were Susie parental gaurdians the cop led them the rest of the way .

Didi : i didn't do anything wrong Betty

Betty : yeah but you know how Chas feels about Chuckie

Angelica : my leg was started to feel a little bit better but mommy still wouldn't let me help them

Matthew : i see

Duice : has anybody seen my candy ?

Jake : for the last time no

Miss Weemer : oh okay class it's storytime

Dr . Yeskel : today Miss Weemer is going to read to you the boy who cried wolf

Savannah : my favorite story

Noah : no way mine too

Angelica : yuck

the entire class was sitting in a circle listening to her read the story . Randy & Lucy finally made it Majin Susie who was ready to reveal her devasting attack .

Randy : Susie don't do this

Lucy : don't you want to spend time with the babies or Angelica

Majin Susie : sorry but this is more important after all i started this and now i'm going to finish this just tell Angelica i'm sorry for being a real meanie when you see her

Lucy : Susie wait !

Majin Susie : Tommy , Dil , Chuckie , Kimi , Angelica , Phil , Lil , Harold goodbye AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

her expolsion covered the entire area of the mall Miss Weemer had to stop reading and tell the kids to duck in cover Miss Weemer & Dr Yeskel were hiding underneath the school desk .

Randy opened his eyes to see the Ultimate Majin Blown to bits and Susie's yellow dress well what was left of it Randy walked toward the yellow cloth like a Zombie he picked up the yellow cloth he started to cry .

Randy : she's gone our Susie is gone

Dil was calm when he was in the bathtub with Tommy there was a knock on the door Stu stopped working on his toy he left the basement to answer the door it was Randy .

Stu : Randy what happened ?

he shows him a piece of Susie's yellow dress his face was full of sadness Didi was drying Tommy & Dil off when Stu entered the bathroom with the sad look on his face .

Didi : don't tell me Susie

Stu : yes

Betty , Howard , Chas & Kira were the last ones to know about Susie's death along with her family Chas hugged Chuckie , Kira hugged Kimi , Betty & howard hugged Phil & Lil without Susie being there the babies no longer had her to lookup to whenever they needed a problem solved the whol neighborhood was sad to hear that Susie died . The babies remained strong living their lives without her Angelica was broken down the most out of the entire group she was regretting all the things she said about her she threw her Cythnia at the wall Drew & Charlotte were too tired to even come there to her room she leaped on her bed getting underneath the cover her eyes were closed however there was a tear in her left eye . 


	27. Chapter 27 : Susie's Resurrection

Chapter 27 : Susie's Resurrection

The Vistor from before traces Susie's Ki and he Resurrects her . Susie felt light as a feather almost like her weight had decreased since she died .

Susie : why did you bring me back from the dead ?

Vistor : because you came to your senses when you failed to see that hurting people around you was wrong

Susie : i guess

Didi : i feel bad for Susie's Family

Kira : me too i wish there was some way to bring Susie back

Kimi : what is mommy talking about ?

Lil : it's hard to tell

Susie : so what do i do now ?

Vistor : you go back and say your sorry to the people that you turned your back on starting with your mom

Susie : okay

She was teleported back to her room she heard Lucy in the living room crying her eyes out Susie extactly knew why she was like that Susie runs down the stairs to comfort her mother .

Susie : Mommy Mommy

Lucy : Susie is that really you or am i dreaming

Susie : no it's really me Mommy look i just want to say i'm sorry for flipping you over before i didn't mean to

Lucy : we know you didn't

Susie : can we go over to see Angelica

Lucy : sure Susie anything you want

At the Charlotte Pickles Residence Tommy was standing right beside their cousin hoping that she would heal when Lucy knocked on the door Betty quickly stopped making cake to answer it .

Betty : hello Lucy Hello S-Susie

Susie : Hello

Betty : Didi come quick

Didi : what is so important that i had to stop choping the lettuce

Betty : look who just came back from the Land Of The Dead

Didi : Susie

Susie : is Angelica here there is something i have to say to her

Didi : you can but i don't know how Angelica will react when she sees you

Susie kissed her mom on the cheek then she goes upstairs to Angelica's Bedroom when she got there everybody turned their attenion to her the Rugrats quickly formed a wall up around Angelica .

Chuckie : you will not hurt her !

Susie : no Chuckie i'm not here to hurt her or anybody i just want to say i'm sorry for shooting you in the leg and messing up your hair i was wrong to do it

Angelica : this is all my fault i shouldn't have said those awful thing about you in my Karaoke song from now on i'm going to stick to what i'm good at

Susie : so what do you say can we be friends again ?

Angelica : sure

Susie : Friends

Angelica : Friends

The Babies were crying but it was tears of Joy Kira , Chas , Didi , Howard , Melvin , Lou , Lulu , Miriam ,Shirley , Freddie , Boris , Minka , Ben , Elaine , Bucky , Charlotte & Stu were also crying as well Howard was just coming upstairs after the coffe maker blew up in his face .

Howard : did i miss something

Tommy : Angelica & Susie are best friends again

Chuckie : this calls for a celebration

Kimi : it's time for Dj Kimi

Kira : DJ Kimi huh

Kimi : heh heh

Harold : hey Noah what's that

Noah : what's what Harold ?

Harold : that

it was meterorite it crash landed in the school's playground all the students except for Savannah she was coloring flowers in her book when she heard the other students talking about the Meterorite .

Savannah : what the heck is that ?

Kayla : Savannah stay back

it was too late whatever was in that Meterorite it was fusing with her DNA changed DNA Strand around and her 46 Chromosones she passes out .

Miss Weemer : quick call the hospital

Dr Yeskel : okay

she get on the school phone dialing 911 everything was not looking for Savannah Julia carries her back to the classroom she was placed on one of the beds the other studies looked at her with Concern for her safety & Well Being the Ambulance finally arrived two guys leaped out the back with a stretcher . Miss Weemer told them that she was inside the classroom the first guy carries her in her arms to the Strecher she was carried in the back of the truck the doors were closed the Ambulance pulls away from the school . Inside Savannah was breathing heavily fighting for life . 


	28. Savannah's Inhuman Strength Part 1

Chapter 28 : Savannah's Inhuman Strength Part 1

Savannah was in the hospital now she was being rushed to the Emergency Room E.R for short the rest of the student were released early it was a half a day the school .

Angelica : Susie

Susie : yes Angelica

Angelica : why is the entire class looking sad ?

Susie : i don't know but let's find out

Miss Weemer : Angelica Susie glad you could make it

Susie : did we miss something ?

Harold : Savannah she's sick

Susie : oh my

Matthew : we saw it with our own eyes

Angelica : saw what ?

Savannah : that's the last time i leave the comfort of the classroom

Charlotte : Savannah are you okay ?

Savannah : a little bit

Susie : so whatever it was that crash landed is inside Savannah now

Angelica : yikes

Savannah was now checking out of the hospital Charlotte was going to pay the medical bill .Savannah was expected to be back in class tomorrow at home Savannah was trying to find the T.V Remote she discovered her inhuman strength when lifted the living room couch .

Savannah : i could never lift something that weighted more than i did before

The Next Day

Angelica : good morning Savannah

Savannah : morning Angelica morning Susie

Susie : we heard about what happen with you

Savannah : oh yeah that i also discovered that i have inhuman strength

Susie : you're kidding right ?

Savannah : nope just watch

Harold was coloring the grass in his coloring book when Svannah lifted his chair Harold started to panic . Angelica and Susie's mouths were wide open .

Harold : okay put me down

Savannah : sorry Harold

Angelica : that's cool

Susie : inpressive

miles away from the pre school Kira was cutting up the fish to make Sushi for Kimi & Chuckie Chas was on the roof chasing the raccoon when he slipped he was dangling Betty was coming over to borrow some sugar .

Chas : why me ?

Betty : don't worry i'll get you down

Kira : who's there

The Vistor : hello Kira Finster

Kira : who are you and how do you know my name ?

The Vistor : i seen you through Susie's memories

Kira : : stay away from me

Chuckie : Kimi mommy is in trouble

Kimi : let's go help her

The Vistor : i don't think so

he ties Kimi & Chuckie up then he does the unthinkable to Kira .

Kira : no please no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To Be Continued 


	29. Savannah's Inhuman Strength Part 2

Chapter 29 : Savannah's Inhuman Strength Part 2

Kira : is he gone ?

Betty : is who gone

Kira : the Vistor who else he raped me

Chas : that's bad

Kira : when i see him i will chop of his you know what and set it on fire

Betty : Kira not in front of Kimi & Chuckie

Kira : oops

Savannah : think of all the things i could do with my strength

Angelica : let's see don't try to copy me

Savannah : very funny Angelica

Susie : it's my phone

Betty : Susie where are you right now ?

Susie : the school right now

Chas : you have to get out of there before he comes

Susie : before who comes

Chas : the Vistor

Susie dropped her phone at the time Chas said his name Angelica & Savannah were both demanding to know why was he coming to school .

Susie : he's after me

Angelica : he want to bring Majin Susie back

Susie : extactly

Savannah : who's Majin Susie ?

Susie : it's my other half that brings my Power close to a Super Saiyan 2

Savannah : you can tell me the rest later

The Vistor : Susie

Susie : leave me alone

Angelica : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Super Saiyan Angelica : step away from Susie right now

The Vistor : i see Susie didn't kill you when she had the chance

Super Saiyan Angelica : this Charade is over

Savannah : yeah back off

Super Saiyan Angelica : Savannah !

Savannah : don't worry i'll keep him at bay while you take Susie out of here

Susie : Angelica

Super Saiyan Angelica : fine just don't let him kill you

SSJ Angelica grabs her by the arm using her Instant Transmission she teleports over to the Carmichael's house surprising Lucy who was in the living room during this time .

Lucy : what's going on Susie ?

Susie : it's the Vistor he's back and i'm the target

Lucy : oh my

Super Saiyan Angelica : Savannah and our classmates will take care of him

Leonardo : eat snot

Julia : don't pick your nose in front of me that's gross

Savannah : now is not the time for this

Leonardo throws his snot at The Vistor Blinding him Harold , Matthew , Kayla , Jake , Willy , Clark , Noah and Lucas sprayed Glue on him Savannah grabbed the jar of googly eyes place them all over his body she picked up the teacher's desk throwing it at him destroying the school wall in the process .

Miss Weemer : it's Over right ?

The Vistor : not quite

he was laughing at the whole situation he liked the abuse he was going to dish back out the same way Miss Weemer's hand was in her back pocket she pulled out a knife .

Miss Weemer : stay back !

The Vistor : Festive

he knocks the knife out of her hand then he grabs a telephone cord he wraps it around her neck cutting off her air circulation Angelica & Susie's classmate's couldn't help but watch their teacher struggle like that . Was this the end of Miss Weemer for good or will i take a miracle to save her before it's too late .

To Be Continued 


	30. Savannah's Inhuman strength Part 3

Chapter 30 : Savannah's Inhuman strength Part 3

Juila : Miss Weemer No !

The Vistor : now will you tell me where Susie is or i will strangle you even more

Miss Weemer : Go Fuck Yourself

All : Gasp !

Dulce : Miss Weemer just said a bad word

The Vistor : that was the last straw

he flings her body into the outside school playground she hits her head into the Merry Go around she slowly get's up The Vistor was ready to attack again .

Miss Weemer : i won't let you lay a finger on my students

Savannah : Miss Weemer let us help you

Miss Weemer : no i'm going to teach this guy a lesson in interrupting my class

Kira : where is he ?

Chas : can you slow down at least for the kids's sake

Kira : i'm real pissed right now

Chas : i can tell by your aggressive driving

Susie : we need to go back

Super Saiyan Angelica : are you sure about that

turns on the T.V to hear that the school they were going to was underattack by him also Miss Weemer was being abused during the attack on the school .

Susie : i have to go back i'm the one he wants

Super Saiyan Angelica : but

Susie : i know i'm nowhere on that Super Saiyan Level like you guys are but i have to make things right

Super Saiyan Angelica : i will teleport you back to the school

Kira : Vistor i'm coming for you

Miss Weemer : who are you ?

Kira : i'm Kirley "Kira Watantabe Finster Chas's Second wife , Kimi's mother & Chuckie's step mother i'm here to kil the Vistor for raping me

Miss Weemer : no Revenge is never a option

Susie : Miss Weemer

Miss Weemer : Susie Angelica

Savannah : Angelica Miss Weemer is in trouble

Super Saiyan Angelica : not Miss Weemer

Miss Weemer : look these kids is the reason i do this job

The Vistor : you want to continue fighting ?

Miss Weemer : yes i do

The Vistor : then what are waiting for let's do it

Miss Weemer & him dashed toward each other landing a clashing blow that shook the entire school ground Kira also joined in the fight with her chain saw in her hand . Chuckie transforms into Super Chuckie and Kimi transform into a Super Saiyan 4 to aid thier mom .

Susie : Miss Weemer

Miss Weemer was punched in her gut . He Grabs her by the hair throwing her into the swing set Susie enters blocking his punch .

Susie : leave Miss Weemer out of this

The Vistor : you dare defy me ?

Susie : yes i do

she punched him in his face then she stepped on his foot Miss Weemer grabbed him by his arm flipping him over .

Miss Weemer : don't do dare

she picks him up spinning him all the way around the intense battle was almost over Super Saiyan 4 and Super Chuckie combined their power , Savannah's fist was increasing in size she knocked him up into the sky the blast was on point .

Miss Weemer : it's over finally over

The Vistor had long last trick up his sleeve he stabs miss Weemer right in the chest in front of Angelica & Susie there was blood everywhere over the grass Miss Weemer was holding her chest in pain breathing heavily . Kira fulfills her lust for revenge by cutting it off and then setting it on fire with a lighter .

Susie : just hang on

Angelica : i'll take her to the Emergency room

Kira : there

Chas : let's go home

The Vistor was dead thanks to Kira and the others the students were sad to see her go a new teacher was going to take her place while she was gone starting tomorrow morning . 


	31. Chapter 31 : The New Teacher

Chapter 31 : The New Teacher

Dr . Yeskel was going to fill in for Miss Weemer during her absence the students were some what happy with it angelica liked the idea of Dr. Yeskel taking over for her .

Susie : can we call Dr Yeskel Miss Weemer 2

Angelica & Harold : No !

Miss Weemer : i should have known to pick a fight with somebody that pulls last minute surprises

Lucy : how does our patient feel ?

Miss Weemer : a little sore but i'll get over it in time

Chas : well we got you this get well card

Didi : for the record he picked it out

Kira : my get well card was better

Miss Weemer : thank you everyone

Clark was about climb out of the window Harold was watching him he leaves Angelica & Susie who were sleeping Harold was pulling on Clark's cape trying to get him down .

Clark : look Harold i'm not doing nothing wrong so let go off my cape

Harold : do you want to get caught ?

Clark : no but i don't want you tearing my cape apart either

Harold : Angelica Susie help

there was no respond from either girl or the class period Harold had no choice he pulled on Clarks' cape ripping it apart the tearing sound quickly woke up Susie & Angelica from their nap .

Susie : what's going on Harold ?

Harold : as you can see i tried to keep Clark from climbing out the window and then this happened

Angelica : get down from there before Dr Yeskel comes back

Clark jumped on Harold's head heading back to finish taking his nap Harold did the same Dulce pulled a candy bar from underneath the sheet she was eating it matthew grab her candy bar throwing it into the mouse hole . When nap time was over Dr. Yeskel read the entire class a story Savannah was crying when Dr Yeskel read the story luckily nobody else saw her tears .

Miss Weemer : i guess this is my fate

Savannah : guys we need to make miss Weemer a giant Welcome back card

Susie : and where are we suppose to find giant paper

Savannah : just leave that to me

Julia : so we can write the the words welcome back Miss Weemer in giant letters

Angelica : yeah !

Matthew : that is nothing to say yeah about

Angelica : oh well

Miss Weemer continued to watch the T.V when the Nurse entered her room telling her that she was almost back to her normal self the hospital to examine her back and her sides . Angelica was holding a ice pack near Harold's head

Harold : thanks Angelica

Angelica : No problem not at all you're a good person and assistant to have

Harold : that means a lot

the students were working on her giant welcome back card while keeping in underwraps from Dr Yeskel . Dil was spitting out his binkie again stopping Didi from chopping the lettuce to place the Binkie back in his mouth .

Stu : look here champ this is the special flashlight that shows the dark and scary monsters at night you see they are scared of the light

Tommy was clapping his hands over at the deville's house Betty was washing Phil & Lil down with the hose when a fly was buzzing around her head she grabs her fly swatter that Howie gave her . Chuckie was throwing up on Kimi and Kimi responded back by taking her diaper off and slapping him with it endlessly .

Chuckie : stop that

Charlotte was going to pay for Miss Weemer's medical bill because she deserved it Charlotte also hired some guys to renovate her house giving it the 21st century look .

Susie : everything's perfect

Dulce : let's put snickers on top of the card

Leonardo : keep that to yourself

the giant Welcome back card was placed in the back of the school thanks to Savannah Harold's head finally stopped hurting Angelica rubbed her soft hand on his head to make the swelling go down . 


	32. Chapter 32 : Susie's Desire

Chapter 32 : Susie's Desire

Susie and her mom were going over to play with Tommy today she didn't forget that fact that she couldn't become a super saiyan like the others can Lucy lead Susie to the playpen then she left to help didi with her glass vase .

lil : Susie are you ?

Susie : i'm fine oh who am i kidding i'm terrible

Chuckie : no your not terrible

Susie : yes i am i can't transform into a Super Saiyan like you guys can

Kimi : we can help you

Susie : please i'm tired of living like a outcast

Dil : play

Chuckie : i think Dil want to play to

Tommy : sorry Dil you're too young to do this

Didi comes in taking Dil away from the playpen Kimi tell Susie to meet her on the other side of town . Later that very same day Susie came to this adresss which was very hard to read scribble .

Susie : well this is the place

Kimi : oh Susie you're just in time

Susie : is this your training center ?

Kimi : yep

Miss Weemer was a lot better than now compared to what she looked liked a yesterday she was ready to resume her job as a teacher , Kimi & Susie held sparring matches everyday until 5:30 Susie was one step closer to her Super Saiyan transformation .

Savannah : hurry Miss Weemer is coming

all the student were hiding in different parts of the classroom Angelica was crouching down next to Harold she could here Miss Weemer stick her keys into the door when she turned on the light all of the students came out of hiding screaming " Welcome Back Miss Weemer " bringing out the giant card to add on she couldn't help but smile .

Miss Weemer : thank you everyone

before class started Harold tapped Angelica on her shoulder he had a special card for her it was a picture of him & her Angelica was smiling at the picture of them together .

Angelica : thank you Harold

Susie : yes i wiil finally become a Super Saiyan

after some intense training Susie transformed after being beat to death nearly by Kimi in her SSJG form SSJ Susie was at peace with herself not having to deal with being a outkast she shook Kimi's hand when Susie came home she ran to her Lucy & Randy giving them a hugging and kissing them on the cheek .

Randy : she's in a happy mood

Lucy : tell me about

everything was perfect but Angelica felt like there was one last thing to do before her adventure ends . 


	33. Chapter 33 : the photo

Chapter 33 : the photo

Angelica : Babies it's time

Phil : time for what ?

Tommy : are we going nakey ?

Angelica : no we are taking a family group photo

Susie : hey guys

Kimi : hello Susie

Susie : i can't wait to take the group photo

Angelica : me neither

Dil : meanie meanie

Susie : what's wrong Dil

dil was pointing at Savannah taking his rattle away from him Susie confronts Savannah in front of the other babies demanding that she give Dil's binkie back to him or else .

Savannah : whatever

Harold : Angelica

Angelica : yes

Harold : i was wondering if you could stand next to me in the photo ?

Angelica : anything for you Harold

Miss Weemer : come on it's almost time

everybody was gathered around in the center Emil told Miss Weemer to move over a little bit toward the Drew Charlotte was holding Angelica's hand Emil took the family photo .

Angelica : Harold stay right here

Harold : where are you going ?

Angelica : don't worry

she uses the girls bathroom to change Tommy was holding Dil in his arms tickling him , Phil & Lil were about to play with the hamster when Betty picked the twins up back with Angelica she already took her purple sneakers then her orange socks , her blue and green polka dotted tights , her purple dress with the orange sleeved red blouse with the flared cuffs . now she had a red flower on her head her purple ribbons were replaced with pink ones ,a white bikini top with the green grass skirt Hawaiian Wristlets on her arms plus a purple slik flower Lei , A Flower Anklet on both of her ankles

Harold : okay i'm starting to get inpatient no

Susie : you're going to look for her

Harold : i know where she is

harold makes an excuse to use the bathroom to find Angelica who was done he knocks on the girls bathroom door making sure that she was inside the girls bathroom .

Angelica : you can't come in here this is the girls bathroom

Harold : oh yeah

Angelica : i'll make this excecption

she slowly opens the door telling him to hurry up befor he gets caught he goes inside closing the door slowly behind him he saw Angelica in her hawaiian outfit he had to keep his cool until she was finished .

Angelica : Harold this is the real me the island princess Angeltiki

Harold : that's awesome Angeli i mean Angeltiki

Angelica : not so loud anyway since i never kissed you before because you know we're too young i am going to kiss you

Harold : i'm nervous

Angelica : why ?

Harold : because this is my first kiss from a girl

Angelica : well then now you can seize this great opportunity

Harold : okay Angelitiki

Angelica : just close your eyes

Harold closes his eyes then he leans in at the same time she does The island princess wraps her arms around him she was kissing him on his lips during that romantic moment Harold 's eyes formed heart shapes he pulled her closer to his body .

Susie : hey guys what don't we check on Angelica & Harold

Kimi : why would we eavesdrop on them ?

Chuckie : Kimi has a point there

Tommy : quite being a such a baby

Chuckie : that's ironic considering you are one

Tommy : we'll settle this letter right now let's go eavesdrop on our cousin

Dil : Yucky

Tommy : no dilly Angelica is not Yucky

Charlotte : this is the best day ever

Stu : you got that right

Drew : so big bro do want to be beat your big brother in a video game

Stu : you're on

Lou : back in my day we settled thing like real men

Didi : not another one of his back in my day stories

Tommy : Angelica is in here

Dil : pee

Tommy : that's right Dilly this were young kids go to make poopy and pee inside the school

Susie : i don't believe it

Chuckie : let me guess you saw a dead mouse

Kimi : not funny Chuckie-San

Susie : no it's Angelica

Kimi : what's she doing ?

Susie : it looks like she's kissing somebody

Kimi : let me see

Kimi climbs on top of Susie's back she was looking through the peephole to see Harold inside the girls bathroom Kimi was thought she was going to be sick Dil didn't know what was going on he was kicking on the girls bathroom door .

Harold : that felt good

Angelica : let's just keep this between us okay

Harold : okay

Tommy : we seen enough let's head back to the classroom before our mommies notice we're gone

Angelica & Harold left the girls bathroom holding each other's hand they were walking down the long hallway back to Miss Weemers classroom the babies were the first ones to make it back . they were pretending like nothing happened .

Lou : we armed wrestled with each other everyday to settle things theses kids today will never know what we had to go through

Didi was sitting in her chair half awake and half asleep she took off her glasses placing them on Betty's lap she placed her head on Randy's lap .

Lucy : you can stop now you're back in my day stories bored Didi half to death

Lou : i was just getting to the good part

Howard : no more

Angelica : hello

Harold : hi Susie

Susie : hi Harold hi angelica

Miss weemer thanked Dr Yeskel for filling in for her but she couldn't even see who brought her that Stuff Charlotte smiles knowing that she did a good deed the light was shining bright on her while the opera voice was playing in the background .

Angelica : Cynthina i just had the best day ever you should have been there when i kissed Harold in the girls bathroom

the doll just had a blank stare on her face Angelica placed her doll next to the lamp Drew came upstairs turning off the lamp kissing their princess good night angelica was sleeping peacefully in her bed . 


	34. Chapter 34 : Meeting Goku

Chapter 34 : Meeting Goku

Susie & Tommy were picking flowers in the backyard for Angelica , Kira was cleaning the attic it was full of dust some of the dust went into her mouth she was coughing the entire time .

Kira : this attic hasn't been clean in 25 years

Susie : tommy look at me i'm a fashion model

Tommy : that's funny

Angelica : are you two done yet ?

Susie : come on Tommy we shouldn't keep the queen of mean waiting

Tommy : right

Vegeta : Kakarot

Goku : yeah Vegeta

Vegeta : why did you bring me along to meet a bunch of BABIES ?

Goku : because they never saw us outside of our Anime

Vegeta : if me and my son don't get along what makes you think that i would get along with them ?

Goku : you just have to trust me on this one

Goku knock on the door so Randy stops placing the pictures up on the wall to answer the door .

Lucy : who is it Randy ?

Randy : two guys that look like they are not from here

Goku : hi i'm Goku the main character from the anime Dragon Ball z and this is Vegeta

Vegeta : hi

Goku : don't mind him he has anger issues

Vegeta : i could here you Kakarot

Goku : heh heh heh

Susie : Daddy what's going on

Tommy : O.M.G my wish just came true i'm meeting the characters from Dragon Ball z

Goku : my son and Piccolo should be here any minute

Teen Gohan & Piccolo , Goten , Kid Trunks , Future Trunks , Krillin , Tien , Yamacha , Pan , Videl , Chaiotzu , Utlimate Gohan , Future Gohan were in the black mustang freestyling until they almost crashed Goku & Vegeta saw the black mustang pull up near the house

Teen Gohan : hi dad

Goku : hello Gohan

Yamacha : sorry we're late

Tommy : (screaming ) the Z warriors

Chuckie : i heard screaming what's going on ?

Susie : Tommy is excited to see the characters from Dragon Ball z

Tommy : can i get your autograph ?

Vegeta : not on your life

Tommy : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vegeta : okay i'll give to you just stop crying

Goten : hey are you Angelica ?

Angelica : yes the one and only

Kid Trunks : it's a honor to meet you in person

Angelica : you seen our show ?

Goten : yep me and Trunks watch it when Vegeta 's back is turned

Pan : and who do we have here ?

Didi : this is Dil he's my second son

Pan : cute

Pan started to make funny face at Dil he was laughing at Pan making silly faces at him , Piccolo was holding his jukebox on his left shoulder wearing street clothes trying to fit in with the human race .

Piccolo : what is up my people

Randy : okay 1 stop trying to sound ghetto and 2 why are you green ?

Piccolo : that is my the color of my skin i am the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo

Lucy : okay then

Goten : goku can transform into a super saiyan he has gone past a super saiyan reaching level 2 , level 3 , level 4 , blue and god , Vegeta had done this too even though i never seen Super Vegeta or Super Trunks in action before me and Kid Trunks can do it do Gohan can but he skipped three going on to level 4

Angelica : we can too

Kid Trunks : awesome

Chuckie : why don't you meet our daddies

Goku : sounds like a great idea what do you say Vegeta

Vegeta : count me out

Goku : oh well his loss

inside Betty was laying on the living room couch full of food Phil & Lil crawled toward her she was too full to lift her arm to hug the twins . Frieza's spaceship crash lands with all of the villains from DBZ .

Angelica : Frieza

Susie : we're so dead

Goku : come on Gohan it's time to take out the trash

Goku , Vegeta , Gohan , Goten , Kid Trunks , Future Gohan , Future Trunks and the rugrats transform into their Super Saiyan and Ascended Saiyan Forms to take on the villains . 


	35. Chapter 35 : The Mother Of All Battles

Chapter 35 : The Mother Of All Battles

Super Saiyan Goku : i see you still haven't changed Freiza

Frieza : you miserable saying will pay and

he looks over at to see the rugrats also as super saiyans he starts to have a nervous breakdown Meta Cooler , Broly , Hatchiyack , Bojack without his gang , lord slug & Beerus Janemba , the three buus and Cell in his perfect form were behind frieza .

Super Vegeta : i can't to wipe that smirk of their faces

Super Chuckie : count me in

Super Saiyan Angelica : let's make this quick because i have to run my imaginary mall

Super Saiyan 2 Kimi : you and your imaginary mall can burn in hell

Super Chuckie : who has the potty mouth now ?

Super Saiyan 2 Kimi : who asked you ?

all the villains and heroes dashed toward each other Didi was ducking in cover with Dil in her arms inside the house Betty was inside with her & Charlotte Didi was about to lose it .

Didi : this is end we're all gonna die

Charlotte : snap out of it Didi we're gonna be fine

( Dragon Soul starts from Dragon Ball z kai starts playing ) which catches Phil attention he stop in the middle of battle to dance to it until his pants started to fall down

Super Saiyan 3 Phil : yeah shake that Baby butt

Super Saiyan 2 Kimi : Phil pull your pants

Super Saiyan 4 Lil : nobody wants to see your butt

Super Saiyan 3 Phil : oh yeah

Super Saiyan Goku : take this Frieza

he launched his ultimate attack the angry kamehameha at Frieza killing him in a instant , Teen Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form used the father son Kamehameha on perfect cell , Super Vegeta used his final fash on the buus , Future trunks killed Janemba , Lord Slug , Beerus , Broly , Bojack & Meta Cooler Hatchiyack was the only one left .

Hatchiyak : revenge cannon

Super Saiyan Goku : everybody combine your power it's the only way to defeat him

the z fighters & Rugrats combined all their power on Hatchiyak's Revenge Cannon his blast was no match for their's Hatchiyak was killed the Z fighters and Rugrats clothes were halfway ripped to shreads after the explosion .

Angelica : great now we need new baby clothes

Chuckie : who cares about that i had fun

Goku : it's over

Goten : yep thanks to all of us working together

Kid Trunks : and Piccolo

Pan : i'm going to finish making funny faces with dil

Didi wasn't going to be sane after she witnessed Charlotte took Didi home along with Tommy & Dil , Lucy & Randy came later to take Susie home , Chas & Kira took Chuckie & Kimi home as well Stu was fliming the entire thing however he kept the tape secret from Didi he hid the tape in his basement in a very special corner th Z fighters returned to their world 0nly to be scoled by ChiChi & Bulma Future Trunks went back to his future in his time machine Goku went back to farming , Vegeta continued to train to surpass Goku no matter what .

Vegeta : mark my words Karakot i will become stronger and will be the best fighter in the universe

Pan was the only one who stayed with the pickles family living a normal life her bed was next to tommy's crib Gohan had no idea that Pan stayed behind to stay with Tommy . 


	36. Chapter 36 : Laying Low

Chapter 36 : Laying Low

Angelica : Tommy

Tommy : yes Angelica

Angelica : i think we should lay low for a while

Tommy : why ?

Angelica : because our mommies & daddies always get caught

Tommy : i see you point

Kira : here you go Chuckie breakfest is served

they were both eating due to their extreme hunger in the last couple of days , Betty was watching T.V with Howie Phil was sitting on the floor with a bowl of Popcorn Lil was also eating while watching the movie Reptar vs Godzilla

Phil : i'm placing my money on Reptar

Lil : no Godzilla

Betty : howie get off of me

Howie : sorry honey

Didi : come on Dil it's time for us to go to the doctor

Dil : No

Pan : it's just a checkup

Dil throws his rattle at pan

Pan : does he always act like this

Didi : sometimes

Stu : while you take Dil to his checkup i can take Angelica & Tommy to the backyard

Didi : okay just make sure they don't wander off

Stu : don't worry i won't

in the backyard it was extremely hot Angelica was laying down in her beach chair in her red swimsuit while Tommy was looking up at the sky .

Angelica : Tommy are you okay ?

Tommy : no i'm sad

Angelica : i know Tommy but we have to this for our parent's sake

Tommy : it was fun transforming into a Super Saiyan

Angelica : Tommy you're my cousin i care about you & Dil

Tommy : so why are always mean to us ?

Angelica : because i have more fun that way besides i get a pleasure out of playing pranks on you

Tommy : so did you mommy or daddy ever teach you

Angelica : teach me what ?

Tommy : you know what i'm talking about

Angelica : oh that no they didn't you see my mommy and daddy work all the time so i never did learn

Tommy : maybe i can help you learn

Angelica : that's okay Tommy you don't have to

Susie : mommy have you seen Mrs. Moo Moo ?

Lucy : no

Susie : where could she be

Alisa : hey Buster you got it

Buster : yep right here

Alisa : this going to best prank yet

Alisa ties Mrs. Moo Moo to a fishing hook & she hangs the fishing hook outside then she runs downstairs to tell Susie than she saw her cow .

Susie : really where ?

Alisa : yeah she came to live tieing herself to the fishing rod

Susie : wait a minute toys can't come to life

Lucy : Alisa go upstairs and get Susie's toy cow from down there

Alisa : i'm on it

Edwin : well it was fun while it lasted

later that day Didi was feeding Dil his bottle of milk after the checkup Didi was throwing all her books that she had away she was done relying on them to raise her kids from this point on she was going to raise Tommy and Dil the best way she could , Alisa was grounded for 2 weeks without her phone she was forced to wash the dishes and mop the floors .

Betty : so Howie what are going to do for our HoneyMoon ?

Howard : i don't know we can always go to the tropical islands

Betty : yeah not gonna happen

Charlotte : Johanthan are you there can you hear me

Johanthan : i'm still here i'm just having one of my panic attacks

Charlotte : stay right where you are i'm coming

Drew : were are you going ?

Charlotte : to Mega Corp Johanthan is having on of his panic attacks

Drew : oh my

Charlotte : quickly hops in starting the engine her right foot was on the pedal speeding down the highway to Mega Corp , Harold was coming over with a Bouquet of flowers for Angelica .

Didi : oh hello

Harold : is angelica here ?

Didi : in the living room

Harold : oh goody

Angelica : Harold

Harold : Angelica i want you to have these flowers

Angelica : for me thank you that's sweet

Charlotte : Johnathan i'm here

Johanthan : thanks i need that

Charlotte : look why don't you take the rest of the day off and i'll fill in you

Johanthan : okay

Susie : Harold

Harold : hi Susie

Dil was flinging his ratttle back and forth at Harold try to get the other babies to attack they started to laugh like there was no tomorrow

Phil : too cute

Lil : you got that right

Angelica : okay Dil that's enough

Harold : Angelica i just want to tell you that being in class with you was worth it

Angelica : so you're moving huh ?

Harold : yes down the street don't worry i will still be on the same block as you just down further that's all

Angelica : i understand

Harold hugged Angelica on her waist Tommy had to cover his eyes and Dil's Phil & lil were throwing fake pedals around them too in a circle pretending to be a real wedding for babbies .

Angelica : i love you Harold

Harold : i have another favor to ask you

Angelica : anything you name it

Harold : can we be just friends ?

Angelica : sure i can be your friend

Harold : see you in school tomorrow

Angelica : you too harold

Susie : Angelica & Harold sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G

Angelica : zip it Carmicheal !

the next day at school everybody was back to cause mayhem in the classroom Miss Weemer had to chase the hamster around the classroom it was scared to death Susie was drawing a picture of Angelica , Harold and herself until Angelica placed her picture on top of hers Susie her blonde friend a dirty look the class gathered around for story time Angelica & Susie filled in the two empty spots on the carpet Miss Weemer was reading them the story as the camera zooms out of the classroom and the school Angelica kept her Super Saiyan powers on the low to keep the people she cared about out of danger .

The End 


End file.
